White and Black
by Carmarie
Summary: Miya doesn't make the trainer program like she'd hoped, but an assignment from Professor Juniper sends her across Unova to help uncover the truth about the origins of pokemon. Mirroring the games' story line, White and Black is a retelling of Gen. V's B&W, re-imagining Unova as a post-apocalyptic society set in the far future. (Contains mild language.) [updates paused]
1. (1) cocktail party

**A/N** Welcome to the world of pokemon! (Okay, maybe I can't pull off the pokemon professor talk, so I'll just jump right in.) This is a fic that trails directly behind the protagonist from the B/W games- everything Miya friends do is almost right behind the player character, although they'll never meet.

I guess this is sort of an AU-type deal, but honestly I'm not sure what the right word is. This is mostly game-based, but draws from anime as well. One thing is slightly different: trainers must have a license to catch and battle with pokemon, and this works similar to a drivers' license in our world (like how you get it at age 16 and up after you've passed the training programs etc). The catch is that you apply for the trainer program through your high school, and each high school gets a cap on the number of applicants. The trainer program is important for a number of reasons... but I'll shut up about that.

Government is never implied in the games, but I've always imagined that each region's pokemon league serves as its primary governing body. The Pokemon universe is filled with lots of incredible technology that our world can't explain/replicate, so that world is re-imagined here as far in the future. (Look out for Miya's essays.)

Well, enough of my blabbering. Constructive criticism is always welcome... invited, actually. Thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoy the ride:)

* * *

**White and Black**

* * *

**1**

**Cocktail Party**

Milo loved everything about the sea. He loved the way the water rushed around his flippers as he dove through the surf. He loved the way the soft, warm sand brushed up his belly when he rode a wave to shore. He loved the salty smell of the early summer breezes. Naturally, he was upset when he was told it was time to go. He pretended to not hear the girl on the shore calling to him.

"Come on, Milo, we've gotta go!" she pleaded. "Mom's gonna be so pissed! We're having guests tonight! Remember?" Milo hated adult parties. They're so _boring._ "Ugh. Milo!" She waded out into the crashing surf. Milo the tirtouga dove beneath the waves playfully. Miya can't catch him!

When he surfaced, a pair of thin, freckled arms grabbed him. Milo struggled, flapping his scaly flippers in protest. Five more minutes! "Milo, you're crazy," said the girl, Miya, rolling her hazel eyes. "We're totally late."

Hugging Milo to her chest, Miya dashed up the cliff to her house high above the waves. She opened the back gate with her elbow and pushed onto the patio. On the picnic table outside was Milo's poké ball. She picked it up and held it out. "Sorry, Milo. I don't think you'll want to be at _this_ party," she muttered. No, Milo certainly didn't, but ha ha ha, Miya had to go. Poor Miya. He Returned into his poké ball in a flash of red light happily.

Miya pocketed the poké ball and wrung out her damp butterscotch-blond hair. Leaving her sandy shoes on a mat outside the door, she stepped into the house, bracing herself for her mother's guests. That day was her mother's turn for her sewing club's obligatory Sunday cocktail party, and all of the shallow, petty women Miya's mother, Anna, learned she couldn't stand were all strutting around the living room, sipping martinis and swapping stories about whose kids were better.

"Miya! Thank goodness you're here," sighed Anna, who was hiding in the kitchen, pretending to dice vegetables. Her face fell as she saw Miya covered in sand. "Oh... Mi-ya, couldn't you have cleaned yourself up a bit?" Her mother frowned at her worn flowery sarong, sandy legs, and salt-caked wet hair./

"Uhh-" Miya began.

"-It doesn't matter; here, take this." Anna waved Miya's excuses aside as she slid a tray of cheeses across the counter. "Go serve these around, would you?"

Miya grimaced as she took the tray and made to leave the kitchen. She stopped and turned around. "Um, mom, these are _your_ guests..." she said as gently as she could. "Be brave. They're bitchy but they won't eat you."

"Miya!" her mother pretended to scold, trying not to laugh.

Miya smiled as she shook her head. Shouldn't it be her mother who reassured Miya that moving isn't such a bad thing? _Tidewater Harbor is so much better than Nuvema Town for her. Sure, it's further away from my internship with Professor Juniper, but it's a chance to start over, which is exactly what Mom needs,_ Miya mused as she scanned the room full of Tidewater Harbor's sewing club.

Miya endured social torture for the next hour. She nodded and provided a fake, tinkling laugh in all the right places for every bragging story she was pulled aside to hear. She catered to every need with a convincing smile, and put on an air of false politeness she didn't know she had.

At last, the sun set, and one by one, guests started funneling out of the house. By 9:00, every last rambling old woman was gone. Miya and Anna collapsed into matching yellow armchairs and kicked their feet up onto the pale coffee table.

"Okay, okay, so I was wrong, hosting a cocktail party was _not_ a good idea," Anna lamented. "You were such a big help, Miya. Thanks."

"God, Mom, I don't know how you stand those terrible women. If I have to hear one more story about talented little Billy and his frickin' magikarp..."

Anna laughed. "Come on, Miya, you get used to them; they're not so bad."

"Magikarp? Of course not. Old women who have nothing better to do than sew and argue? Gahh. They exhausted me and I'm going to bed," Miya declared. She stood and thumped up the creaky stairs to her attic bedroom.

She returned her mother's farewells and goodnights and flopped onto her springy bed. "Yuck. Never again, Milo," she said, pressing the center button on the poké ball to let him out. Milo nuzzled Miya with his cool nose. Well, Miya was much braver than Milo to endure the sewing club.

"Thanks, Milo," she said. "You always know how to make me feel better. Now let's go to bed, huh?" She placed him in a tub of water she kept in the corner of her room. Miya took a quick shower and lay awake on top of her covers in the stifling nighttime heat, studying for her last exam fretfully.


	2. (1) trainer finals

**Trainer Finals**

When Miya started to wake up, her glimmering sun catchers cast patches of rainbow light on the musty attic floor. The windows vibrated in what must have been a strong wind outside.

"Hey, Miya!" called Anna from downstairs. "Miya! Are you up yet?"

Miya jerked awake. "Crap," she said, glancing at her alarm. "Monday morning! Oh no, don't tell me I forgot to set it again," she whined to no one in particular.

"Miya?" Her mother's voice was accompanied by the dull thuds and creaks of the staircase. Behind her door now, covered in posters: "It's 7:30, you know. Hurry up! I made you breakfast. Gotta eat up before exams."

Miya yawned. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She stood up and trudged over to Milo's tank where the tirtouga was still sleeping. His onyx grey shell was dappled orange and blue by a mudkip-shaped sun catcher from the window. He didn't wake up. "Ya lazy bum," chided Miya, reaching for his poké ball. "It's not like you haven't spent a couple thousand years sleeping already," she added, as Milo Returned in a flash of light. Professor Juniper had Revived Milo from a fossil and given him as a gift to Miya for all her hard work at the lab – _being fossilized for thousands of years is plenty of time to sleep!_ Miya mused.

She glanced remorsefully at the clock on her nightstand and dressed hurriedly. She pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail, grabbed her bag, and thundered down the stairs to breakfast.

"Sorry I'm late," she said to her mother. She shoveled down cheese eggs as fast as she could.

"Miya, you really need to get better about setting that alarm," Anna said, laughing at her daughter.

"Mff. Nn-know," Miya agreed through a mouthful of eggs.

"So you have your math exam today, right?" Miya nodded. "And when do you find out if you made the trainer program?" Miya almost choked on her eggs. She'd been fretting about it all week.

Anna tried not to laugh, and patted Miya on the shoulder. "Tomorrow, right? Don't worry about it; there's nothing you can do at this point." Miya swallowed breathlessly.

"Ugh, mom, if I don't make it, it's gonna suck!"

"Well, you always have Professor Juniper... right? Or, you can stay with me and ... I don't know, soften up the sewing club? And the garden always needs help!"

"Um... I'd rather not think about that." With a piece of toast between her teeth, Miya slipped on her shoes, picked up her bag, and ran out of the house. "Bye, mom!"

"Bye, Miya! Good luck!"

Miya leaped onto her bike at breakneck speed. It was a yellow beach cruiser that was older than she was. Batting at the tassels, she put the bike into a low gear and coasted down the hill towards her school. _Agh, late again._ She rounded corners so tight her pedals nearly scraped the ground and her legs burned with the strain of pedaling up and down the hills of the coastal town.

* * *

At last, a gale of wind pushed her up the final hill to her school. Miya threw her bike at the bike rack and ran, sandals flapping against the hot concrete. She pushed through the double doors of the gymnasium, where the exam took place. She slid into a seat in the back, collecting herself quickly, and glanced at the clock propped hastily up on the wall. Right on time. Phew.

"Hey, Miya!" whispered a bright voice to her left. She looked over.

"Hey, girl," Miya said as she looked over. Lara, Miya's best friend, leaned towards Miya, blue eyes sparkling. "Think this test will put you in the trainer program?" Lara asked.

"I hope so!" Miya replied.

Lara chuckled and nodded, her pink hair bobbing. "Me too! But we're both so in." The girls received a stern look from the sharp-nosed teacher passing out exams. Lara winked at Miya and settled back into her seat.

Miya bit her lip. _Don't worry about it; there's nothing you can do at this point._ Her mother's words echoed in her head. She nodded to herself. _Yep, no sense worrying about it, best focus on the exam,_ he told herself. Pretending to smile at the teacher who handed her the exam, she twirled her pencil around her thumb and wrote her name at the top, sighing and hoping for the best.

* * *

When the exam was over, everyone filed out of the gym, chattering. Lara nudged Miya in the ribs. "Oh, cheer up, Miya, you don't need a perfect math score to be in the trainer program."

"No, but you do need a _passing_ score," Miya muttered, but Lara didn't hear.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Just imagine. Us! Trainers! It'll be a dream, come true! Oh, I do hope I get paired up with someone nice for the journey," she sighed wistfully.

"Like... Jiro?" teased Miya, referring to Lara's current crush.

Lara flushed as pink as her bubblegum-colored hair. "Oh... well, he's a boy so they probably won't," she said, trying to sound smooth.

"You two have so much in common! I totally think there's a chance they'll put him with you."

"You think so?" Lara grabbed Miya's hands eagerly, brightening.

"Yeah! You're both really outgoing and brave and you want to join the Pokémon league and you both love pokémon... They'd be crazy to not pair you up."

Lara giggled. "Ohh, you're nice, Miya. I wonder who they'll pair you with!"

Miya shrugged. "I don't know, I've only been here for like, two months."

"Yeah, but everyone totally loves you!"

Miya snorted. "Something like that!" She laughed.

"You really are too rough on yourself," Lara scolded playfully. "Let's go get ice cream or something. Just think! This could be our last exam in this place, ever!"

"That would be nice," agreed Miya;

* * *

The ice cream parlor was painted cotton candy pink and blue on all walls and smelled like sugar. Milo stole a lick from the cup of Miya's peach ice cream. It's very good. Miya should try some instead of letting Milo eat it all. Milo nudged Miya with his flipper.

"No, thanks, Milo," said Miya. "I'm too nervous to eat."

But... food.

Miya laughed. "Nothing will ever separate you from food, will it, Milo?" She took the spoon out of the cup and surrendered her ice cream.

Well, more for Milo.

Lara laughed, too. "Milo sure loves that ice cream, huh?" she asked, stroking her own pidove, Uffie, who was perched on her shoulder. Uffie had been Lara's spoiled family pet for years, and if Lara became a trainer, Uffie will be her starter. "Uffie's not a fan of people food. Are you, baby?" she cooed.

"Well, to each his own, I suppose," Miya chuckled.

"Or her. So tell me, why did Professor Juniper give you a tirtouga? Just out of the blue?"

"Um, you emknow/em I intern there-"

"Well, yeah, of course I know that," Lara said, waving away Miya's first sentence. "But what did you do to get him? That is so lucky to have a professor that totally loves you."

"I honestly don't know, really," Miya laughed. "I'm her youngest intern, and I haven't really done anything the older interns haven't. I guess she just felt sorry for me when my parents split up."

"Gahd, I'm sorry. I forgot- I shouldn't have brought it up," Lara apologized quickly.

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Miya. "It wasn't very bad. They were really quiet about it. And with my little consolation gift, now I don't have to go through the trouble of choosing a starter!"

"Me neither! Thank goodness."

"Which would you choose, Lara?"

"Oh, I'd pick tepig. It's so cute! How about you?"

Miya paused pensively. "Eh... I'm kind of partial to water pokémon, so maybe oshawott... But the others are so nice too! Tepig emis /emtotally cute! But snivy definitely has the best attacks. Grass types are so elegant. Jeez, I don't know. I'm just glad I already have Milo." She flicked his shell affectionately. "Hey, slow down on that ice cream, fatty. You're going to get a stomachache." Milo? Fatty? Stomachache? Never.

"Whatever," Miya sighed. Uffie turned up her beak. Any good Pokémon listens to its trainer, so Milo should listen to Miya, especially if she was going to be his trainer. It's what any respectable pokémon would do.

Milo _is_ a good pokémon, thank you very much. Right, Miya?

Uffie guffawed and flapped her wings in mirth, batting Lara's pigtails accidentally. "Hey-y-y, watch out, Uffie," Lara complained light-heartedly. "Oh, pokémon," Lara sighed. "I guess I'm going to head out, Miya. I'm going to Kokoro's pool party later; you want to come?"

"Ah, no thanks, Lara. I promised my mom I'd help her with her garden."

"Well, okay then. I'll see you tomorrow- when we'll both be trainers!" Miya smiled as Lara stood up and left the ice cream parlor.

Milo looked up. What a snobby little pidove.

Miya ignored the comment. "Milo, what are we going to do if I don't make it?" Suddenly serious, Milo looked up at Miya. He climbed up onto the table. His eyes shined with determination. "Would you stay with me anyway?" Milo nodded vehemently. "Really?" Miya was the one with all the best food, anyway. "Milo!" Miya laughed out loud. "Thanks, though. Really. Now let's go home and help mom."

She stood up and dumped her trash, and Lara's, into the trash can. She picked up Milo, placed him in her practically decaying wicker bike basket, and pedaled home.


	3. (1) the trainer program

**The Trainer Program**

Miya, surprisingly, slept like a rock that night. No longer nervous the next morning, she rode her bike to school to see if results had been posted yet. They hadn't.

"I can't believe this!" cried Lara dramatically. "I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for that piece of paper!"

"We have," commented one of their classmates, Cade, flatly.

Tanya, a tall girl with a long braid down her back, added, "Well, we all are, like, half an hour early."

A third of the junior class of Tidewater High anxiously socialized in the courtyard in front of the bulletin board where results would be for posted what felt like hours. The school could only allow 50 students into the trainer program. This year, competition was fierce. There were 51 applicants. As usual, most of the aspiring trainers were boys, but Miya was pleasantly surprised by the turnout for girls. Time ticked by slowly as she pretended to listen to Lara gossip with some of her other friends.

At last, the balding principal appeared at the front doors with a handful of papers and a stapler. Everyone froze as he stapled the notices to the board. They stared as they waited. As he retreated to his office, chaos broke out.

Lara tugged Miya onto her feet and pulled her towards the board. Everyone rushed to make sure that they weren't the one person left without a trainer license. Miya and Lara stood on tip toes to try and see the board over the crowd gathered around. "Screw this, I can't see a thing," said Lara to Miya. The crowd eventually thinned and the girls approached the board, hushed, like it was a religious shrine. Miya held her breath and scanned the list for her name.

"YES!" Lara screamed suddenly, grabbing Miya in a huge hug and jumping up and down. "I made it I made it I made it!"

Miya nodded. "Uhhh... yeah that's great, Lara!" She sidestepped out of the hug and scanned the list again. And again.

"Umm... Miya, I don't see your name on here," Lara commented over Miya's shoulder slowly.

Miya staggered back. "I... I guess I didn't make it..."

Lara's mouth dropped open. "What?! That's bullshit! You so made it! Let's go look at the other list for partner assignments." Every trainer on their journey, was assigned a partner student. Together, the two would spend the school year earning gym badges together and ultimately write a term paper at the end of the year on their experiences.

Maybe there was a mistake, maybe. Miya bit her lip as Lara tugged her to the other side of the board. Lara ran her finger along the paper. "Oh... I'm with... ugh," she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "I'm with Kokoro. She's nice and all, but..."

"Um, don't worry about it," Miya said distractedly, beginning to walk off.

"Wait! Miya!" Miya whipped around. "You're right here! With... Oh, come on! How?-"

"What? What do you see?"

"You're with..." Lara turned around, fire boiling her aqua eyes. "You're with Jiro!"

"What?" Miya floundered, taken aback. "Let me see that!" She nudged Lara over. Sure enough... her name was there, next to Jiro's.

"But... but? What?" Her eyes darted back to find her name's absence on the approved trainer list. "Relax, Lara, there must be a mistake..."

Lara was fuming. Angry tears filled her eyes. "You didn't even make the trainer list and you get to go with him?! Why didn't I-? I can't believe this! Ughh! Miya, it's not your fault, but just... Just don't talk to me, okay?" Lara stalked off.

Miya's heart and mind raced. She checked the lists again and again. She shook her head. That's it; she'd just have to talk to Principal Kenta. Composing herself and brushing aside her bangs, she walked around the courtyard and knocked on the door to his office. "Come in," he called.

Miya opened the door and stepped inside cautiously. She shut the door behind her quietly and dipped her head to the principal. "What can I do for you, young lady?"

Miya took a deep breath and said it all in one sentence: "Excuse me I'm Miya Cattano and I'm not on the trainer list but the other list says I'm paired up with Jiro Takata but if I'm not even approved for a trainer license then I probably shouldn't be signed up to go with him-"

The principal laughed a deep, guttural laugh. "Whoa, there... Miya, is it? Why don't you sit down?"

Miya took another deep breath and composed herself again. "Sorry. There- there was a typo, right? I _am_ a trainer... right?

The principal leafed through some papers on his desk. "Well, no, you haven't been accepted into the Trainer Program, so I can't give you a trainer license and you can't enter the Pokémon League."

"Ohhhh," Miya breathed, crestfallen. She struggled to hide her disappointment. "Um... so why am I going with Jiro Takata?"

"You should ask _Professor Juniper_ about that!" said the principal jauntily, with special emphasis on the 'Juniper', handing Miya an envelope with her name on it.

"Um... okay..." She took the envelope tentatively. "But… I thought the school only could admit the top 50, so isn't there an odd… number…?"

"Yes, well, the Burke triplets, you know them, I'm sure- inseparable- their parents requested that they be partnered together. Did you know the three of them tied in scores _exactly_? Fascinating, don't you think? Anyway, it's a rare year; there are 51 of you."

"Oh."

"Between you and me, Miya," he said conspiratorially, "Professor Juniper loves you as an intern, and if the council annoyed her by not letting you go, well… Did you know, if you'd gotten three points higher you might have a trainer license yourself in the midst of all these exceptions?"

_But I don't_, thought Miya.

"Now never mind that; go outside and enjoy the nice day! Professor Juniper will explain your assignment for the upcoming school year." Miya stood, taking her cue to leave. She dipped her head again. "Uh, thanks a lot," she said, exiting quickly.


	4. (1) juniper's assignment

**Juniper's Assignment**

When she got outside, she leaned against the door and exhaled heavily. _Great. If I'm not a trainer, then what am I? And now Lara's totally mad at me. Damn it. _She made her way to the bike rack and wrestled out her bike.

Miya gripped Milo's poke ball, fastened to her belt. "Well, come on out!" she said in a huff, and with a flash Milo was flapping around on the hot sidewalk. Milo protested. What was Miya trying to do, roast him?

"Oh, sorry, wasn't thinking," said Miya, and she picked him up and put him in her bike basket. "Better?" she asked, smiling at Milo. Milo batted the basket with his scaly flippers happily. Much better, thanks. "Well... let's go see Professor Juniper, I suppose," she said, and hopped on her bike. With a kick to the kickstand, she pedaled out of the courtyard towards the bridge to nearby Nuvema Town and the professor's lab.

She talked to Milo along the way heatedly, debating with herself on what she should do. "Professor Juniper better tell me what the hell is going on. I mean, come on, Milo, I signed up to be a trainer! Not... ugh, I don't even know."

* * *

After about half an hour, Miya reached Nuvema Town in the mainland - her old home. She breezed past her old haunts: the downtown where she spent much of her meager allowance as a child, and the floating docks where she spent much of her time catching water pokémon in nets while waiting for her father's boat to come in, and some of her old friends' and classmates' houses. Finally she reached the gate to the professor's lab. The gate lifted and she pedaled in. She parked her bike in the front circle and buzzed in.

Professor Juniper's stout assistant greeted Miya at the door and invited her in. "Here to see Professor Juniper? She will be with you in just a moment. Have a seat." He shuffled down a hallway out of sight, leaving Miya to peruse Professor Juniper's various pokémon periodicals sorted neatly on a table.

A few minutes later, Miya heard the clicking of high heels coming down the hall. She shut the magazine and stood up eagerly. When she saw Miya, Professor Juniper smiled warmly. "Hello, Miya! I guess you saw the trainer sheet, huh?"

"Well... uh, yeah."

Professor Juniper patted Miya on the shoulder. "Hm... how do I put this? Well, you won't be getting your trainer license this year, that's it."

"I know that. Principal Kenta told me," Miya said dully.

Professor Juniper laughed kindheartedly. "Oh, Miya, don't worry about that! You have plenty of tries for your trainer license! And if you try next year, you won't have to write a paper about it!"

"I know..." mumbled Miya. "But if I'm not a trainer, then why does the sheet say I get to go with Jiro?"

"Ohhh... I might have pulled a couple of strings for you..." Professor Juniper chortled.

Miya looked up, shocked. "What? But why? How?"

"I decided to stick up for you. Since you're an intern here, I've decided to send you off to help me with my research. I know how much you wanted to go on a journey. This way, you can still go. You aren't licensed to earn badges or anything, but under my provisions you can still possess pokémon for whatever research you do and travel Unova together."

Miya felt like she'd been washed over by a tidal wave. Feeling a combination of overwhelming gratitude, joy, hope, and twinges of guilt and embarrassment, she didn't know what to say so she stood there, gaping. Not voicing a single one of her thoughts, the only thing that left Miya's mouth was, "uhhhh..."

Professor Juniper adjusted her hair absently. "Soooo... pretty much all you have to do is answer a few questions for me, report back everything you find- and I've also got to have you write a few extra papers. Sorry about that."

Finding her voice again, Miya croaked, "It beats sitting in school all day."

Juniper gave a small laugh. "It certainly does. _And _you get to bring Milo. The thing is, though, I really _do_ need you to do some research for me. You're partnered with Jiro Takata, right?"

Miya nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Interesting circumstances, huh? Anyway. Talk to him, and see how he feels about leaving early."

"Sure, no problem. Why do you want us to go early?"

"Well, I'll have to get special permission from your school to start early. We've got to jump on this research! The origins of Pokémon won't reveal themselves, will they? Hopefully we'll be able to uncover more than just myths and legends." Her eyes brightened and she seemed to be gazing off at something in the distance. "And this summer, my friend Fennel, who studies pokémon dreams, is finally coming home for about a week. Well, to her home, I mean, in Striaton City. And she says she might have a few clues about how pokémon see their creation. I'd love to go talk to her, but I've got several important meetings that week and I probably won't be able to see what she has to show me..." Professor Juniper trailed off slightly dramatically.

"So you want me to go talk to Fennel?"

"If you don't mind. Consider it a head start!"

Miya grinned. "Okay, Professor Juniper. Look, I really appreciate all your help. Without you, I wouldn't be going on this, I wouldn't have met Milo, I'd be... very pokémon-less," she finished lamely. "So thanks."

Juniper smiled softly. "Ah, Miya. You're so welcome. I was just like you as a kid, always wanting to be close to pokémon. Helping kids like you, it's my pleasure."

Miya nodded. "Well, I guess I should go talk to Jiro." She took a few steps back.

"Yep, and I'll pass the leaving early part past your principal. I'll see you later, Miya,"

"Yeah, by- no, wait. What's in this envelope?" She waved the envelope the principal gave her.

"Just a few forms. And a letter explaining your predicament, I mean, your assignment," the professor joked.

Miya snorted. "Okay. Thanks again!"

"Come back with a yes, okay?" Juniper called, waving.


	5. (1) meeting on the beach

**Meeting on the Beach**

"That's totally awesome! You're going under the pretext of research! Genius!" exclaimed Anna from the other side of the garden.

"It's not a pretext, mom, it's legit!" Miya huffed, wiping potting soil on her shorts.

"That's nice of Juniper to stick her neck out like that, don't you think?"

"I guess so," Miya replied.

"Hey, bring that hose over here, would you? These peas could use a drink. Anyway, tell me about this Jiro kid. Do you know him?"

Miya groaned. "Yeah, he's Lara's crush."

Anna winced visibly through a thick tangle of sunflowers. "Oooh. That sucks. She's mad, isn't she?"

"Yep."

"Well, she can get over it. It's not like you decided it."

"Mm."

Anna stood up and yanked off her holey gardening gloves. "Something wrong, Miya?"

Miya sighed. "I just really wish things were different. I'd rather have a trainer license." She looked out at the sparkling sea beyond. "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy to help Professor Juniper. Really! I just wish things were different."

Anna nodded sympathetically. "I hear ya, baby. But... that's the way things are! And you can't do anything to change it, right?"

Miya frowned. "You always say that."

"Fate has its ways," Anna sang.

"Fate is stupid." Miya tossed her gardening shovel at the dirt and it sliced into the moist soil, standing upright. She swept her bangs out of her eyes. Grumpily, she said, "Maybe I'll track down Jiro Takata. I hope he's as great and fabulous and all as he seems at school."

"I'm sure he is," reassured her mother, reaching for the hose. Miya handed it to her and went inside the house. "Yeah, right," Miya muttered under her breath. "Not if it means Lara's going to hate me."

The screen door clattered shut behind her as she shook off her sandals by the tattered welcome mat and trudged upstairs to her bedroom. She flopped face first on her bed and called Milo from his poké ball.

"Cmm cn gntor rr tnk."

Milo couldn't hear Miya when she's speaking to the bedspread. Miya groaned.

The tirtouga nuzzled Miya's hanging ankles with his sharp beaked nose. It's okay; even without a trainer license, Milo would still rather be with Miya than anyone else. Especially not Lara and that snobby pidove of hers.

Unable to help herself, Miya grinned into the bedspread. She sat up and pulled Milo into her lap, giving his scaly shell an affectionate noogie. "Milo, you're a real pal," she said. She dropped him gently into his tank and sat back on her bed with the envelope. Ripping it open, she unfolded the forms inside and started filling them out.

She stopped where she needed her mother's signature. _Oh, I don't feel like talking to her right now. _Setting the forms on her nightstand, she changed into a bathing suit, grabbed Milo and her surfboard, and headed to the best place to clear her head – the ocean.

Miya slipped out the back door and trotted down the steep cliff path to the beach, guiltily avoiding her mother. _She's just so passive and resigned all the time. Is it selfish of me to actually want a good ego boost now and then? _she wondered.

Suddenly, a loose rock Miya didn't see slipped out from under her, and with a small shriek, Miya tumbled down the rocky path, landing on her stomach with a thud in the soft sand. Her surfboard followed, thwacking her on the back of her legs. Miya groaned and spat out sand, and pulled Milo's pokéball from where it had jammed itself uncomfortably between her ribs.

"Whoa, you alright?"

Miya twisted to look up. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said, standing up quickly, feeling color rising to her sand-caked cheeks. _How embarrassing..._ She looked around for her other sandal.

The boy who had spoken was jogging over with a dripping surfboard of his own tucked under one arm. He flicked wet, shaggy golden brown hair out of his face and regarded her curiously through dark eyes squinted against the afternoon sun.

"He-ey," he said slowly, "You're... Miya Cattano, right?"

"Uhh, hehe," Miya frantically brushed her hair back into what she hoped was an attractive ponytail. "Yep, that's me." _Klutz, _she scolded herself silently.

"Hi," said the boy, "I'm Jiro. Jiro Takata." He held out a free hand for her to shake, which she did.

"Yeah, I've seen you around school," replied Miya, hoping she didn't sound like a creeper. "Funny you should show up, actually, because Professor Juniper just told me to go look for you."

Jiro's eyebrows scrunched in puzzlement. "Professor Juniper? The one in Nuvema? What does he want anything to do with me for?"

He handed Miya her unscathed surfboard, which she accepted with a nod of thanks as she corrected, "She," trying not to sound condescending. "Well, you saw the assignment board, right?"

"Oh, oops. And yeah, I did," said Jiro. "We're partners." It was difficult to read his face. _I hope he's not too disappointed..._ Miya tugged at a bracelet on her wrist.

"Okay, actually I'm interning at Professor Juniper's lab. And she is sending me to do field work for her. We'll probably have to leave early, cause there's this lady named Fennel, and Professor Juniper needs me to talk to her. She's in Striaton City. Fennel, not Juniper. I mean, she _will_ be. Fennel. Ugh. I'm not making much sense, am I?" Miya shook her head, smiling hollowly. "I guess I'm just shaken up from that fall."

Jiro returned a sympathetic smile. "I guess so. Oh, there's your other shoe," he pointed to where her sandal was lying upside down several feet above. Miya cracked up. "I really am all over the place today," she commented.

"But no worries. Seriously, if you need to leave early... God, I can't wait to get out of this town."

"Huh? Really?" Miya asked, startled. "But you're like, the swim team star, right?"

"Uhhh..." Jiro ruffled the hair at the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "I actually quit the swim team..."

"Oh." Miya fought the urge to ask why.

"It's okay, though," Jiro continued. "I just wanted to focus all of my energy onto training and studying for the Trainer program."

_That's what I should have done,_ Miya regretfully noted. _Instead I spent all my time working at Professor Juniper's, and it wasn't as helpful for exams as I thought._ She replied with a cheerful smile, "Well, at least all your hard work paid off!"

"Oh. Um, yeah," he said "Hey, Miya, I really am sorry you didn't make it this year. Are you planning to enter the League, too? Next year?"

"I'm not sure." Miya tossed Milo's poké ball from one hand to the other. "It'd sure be sweet to beat the League Champion."

"You mean Alder?" A wide, excited smile spread across Jiro's face. "He's amazing. I've heard he's roaming around Unova now."

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's got a case of wanderlust."

"Like you?" Miya joked.

Jiro let out a little laugh. "I guess so. But anyway... so what's this lady's name we have to go see? Fennel?"

"Yep," said Miya, and explained the assignment.

"Sweet. Hey, if you don't mind, I've got to head back up. Do you want to meet up for lunch and we can talk about all this later?" Jiro shifted the board to his other arm.

"Ummm, sure," said Miya. "That works...!"

"All right, why don't you meet me at... there's this really good pizza joint next to the library. Oh, what's it called? Diamonds or jewels or something..."

Miya brightened. "Do you mean the Diamond Slice?"

"Oh yeah!" Jiro snapped his fingers.

"I love that place!" Miya squealed. "The pineapple pizza is to die for!"

"Yeah, sure, but the mushroom's where it's at." They both laughed. "All right, it's settled. Let's meet there tomorrow at noon, how about that?"

"Sure," replied Miya as Jiro started up the cliff path.

He waved. "See you then, Miya. Nice meeting you! And... you aren't hurt, right?"

"What? Oh, no, I'm fine," said Miya, forgetting for a moment about her embarrassing tumble in front of him.

Jiro laughed. "Cool. And here's this." He tossed Miya her lost sandal. "See you tomorrow."

Miya watched him scale the rock face for a moment. He had long, powerful legs and an apparently well-developed sense of balance. She noticed he was actually kind of cute. _No way, Miya,_ she told herself, shaking her head suddenly. _Lara would never forgive you. _He disappeared over the ledge and was gone.

_Oh, crap, Lara. This isn't a very good time for surfing. She's next on my got-to-talk-to list. What a day. _With a sigh, Miya slipped her sandals back on and trudged up the rock face, grumbling about the lack of a paved path with railings.


	6. (2) amends with lara

**2**

**Amends with Lara**

It was an unusual occurrence for Lara to not return a call. That evening, Miya had called twice, and now the next morning, once again.

Milo mused over that as he chomped loudly on a wad of lettuce Miya offered to him in his tank. Maybe she jumped off a cliff or something. And maybe her bratty little pidove followed. 'Any good Pokémon listens to its trainer- it's what any respectable Pokémon would do.' As if!

Milo's snorts sounded just like laughing; his snickers turned into guffaws and in moments he was splashing water all over in a fit of laughter.

"Milo!" laughed Miya, throwing the lettuce at him and flicking water off her hands. "Be serious, would you?"

Their fun was interrupted by Miya's mother, who called from downstairs. She sent Miya on an errand to the grocery store. So Miya went, bringing Milo with her in his poké ball.

It was windy again that day, and sand blew into Miya's hair as she streaked through town on her bicycle as yellow as the sun. She consulted the list her mother gave her and came home with everything except the plums. "I don't know, they just didn't look very good," she explained with a shrug before snatching the envelope full of forms and heading back out to meet Jiro.

Their meeting was relatively brief- they don't even buy pizza. "I'm sorry," Jiro said. "My appointment for pokémon registration is in half an hour and I completely forgot. So what forms do I have to get signed?"

"Ummm…" Miya leafed through the envelope and pulled out a few sheets. "You need this," she handed him a parental permission slip, "and… oops," she dropped a few of her own forms as she handed him a liability waiver, "oh, and you need to pick up your trainer manual," she stooped to pick them up, "a few of these," she shoved a handful of multicolored forms at him, "and this one's from Juniper," she passed over a green half sheet, "and I think that's it."

"No worries about the trainer manual, I picked mine up yesterday," Jiro said, beaming. "Did you get yours?"

Miya sighed. "N-no, I didn't."

Jiro's face fell. "Oh, sorry, I forgot."

She pasted on a pleasant smile to gloss the moment over. "It's not so bad. At least I get to go. So what pokémon are you getting registered? Are you going to get a starter?"

"Nah, I've got Dasya and Navy." Miya raised her eyebrows. "Dasya, he's a gallade, a gift from my uncle. And Navy, she's a feebas, and she was my brother's until he quit."

"Your brother _quit_?" Miya asked, perhaps a bit too harshly.

Jiro cracked his fingers. "Yeah. He just decided that he wasn't cut out for being a trainer, so he stopped at three gym badges, came home, and went back to school."

"Oh."

"It's all right, he's much happier now that he's in college."

"That's good," said Miya, wondering why anyone would want to stop being a trainer. She glanced at the wall. "Ohmigosh! Jiro! It's 12:20! You better go,"

"Oh, crap. See ya, Miya. Who do I turn these forms in to?"

"All of them to the principal except the green one- give it to Juniper."

"Sweet. Bye!"

Jiro hopped on his bike – aqua blue - and pedaled off to the police station for registration. Miya went home, still puzzling over Jiro's brother quitting.

* * *

Several days passed, still with no calls from Lara. Miya and Jiro had turned in all their forms and started packing. "I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow, Milo! Isn't this exciting?" she squealed to Milo, who was pretending to doze in his tank to avoid work. "Oh, you." Miya returned to rolling up a sleeping bag as tightly as she could.

_Let's see… Sleeping bag, tarp, clothesline, two sets of clothes, mess kit… got all that. _Miya tied a string around the sleeping bag. She went down to the kitchen to grab her purifying water bottle when the doorbell rang. "Hm." Miya remembered the door was open and the visitor was only blocked by the screen door. _So why ring?_ She wondered. "Come in!" she called, set the water bottle down on the table, and wandered into the front foyer.

Waiting for her was Lara. "Hey," she said sheepishly, staring at her shoes.

"Hi," answered Miya. All of the words she could say started running laps around her head.

Lara spoke first, looking up with a soft smile: "I'm being kind of ridiculous, huh?"

"Um... uh." Miya stammered. "I- I'm sorry, Lara. I know how much you wanted to go with Jiro."

Lara, still smiling, took Miya's hands, like she always did when they were having what Lara called a "girl moment." "Girl," she said. "I don't know what my problem is. I was upset that you were going with Jiro, not me, but I was mad at myself for being mad at you! I couldn't even face you I was so grossed out by myself. You don't even get a trainer license and I'm being so selfish over a stupid boy! It totally, totally sucks. But you know what? You're going. And that makes you happy. And if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Really? Are you sure? I can ask for a switch...?"

"And offend the crap out of Kokoro's mom? Hell, no!" The girls giggled at the thought of spoiled Kokoro's notoriously confrontational mother.

"Miya, it's really okay. It's not like you asked to get put with him." Miya inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. The tension in the room melted away. "Know what else, girl? You can have him! I bet there's a ton of gorgeous guys waiting to enter the league who would totally scoop me up!" Lara twirled her hair dreamily.

Miya grinned and added, "And your only competition is Kokoro!"

"Ha! Beauty over riches, any day!" Lara declared.

"That's the spirit!" Miya laughed.

Lara swung Miya around in a circle, and stopped suddenly. "So wait, are you a trainer, then?"

"Um, not quite," said Miya as she launched into an explanation of the past few days' events. "And I'm actually leaving… well, tomorrow."

"Aw, girl, no way! Man, now I really feel bad for acting like such an idiot… Hey, let's go get some ice cream, huh? To celebrate our last day together for a while. What do you say?"

Miya noded. "I'm in!"

"Sweet. And… Miya? I'm sorry for being such a bitch, too."

Eager to make up, Miya replied, "Don't worry about it!"

Lara linked arms with Miya and dragged her down the street, chattering about Pokémon registration, Kokoro's new snivy, what Pokémon she planned to catch, and how she'd win all her battles. Miya smiled to herself. That was the Lara she knew.

After ice cream, Miya walked Lara home, hugging her goodbye, and then walked back to her own house to finish packing.


	7. (2) bridge to nuvema town

**Bridge To Nuvema Town**

She neatly rolled up her favorite shirt and tucked it into her sack. Looping a few key chains onto her pack, she stood up, satisfied. Miya looked around her room. She'd miss the window overlooking the harbor. She'd miss hitting her head on the cramped ceiling when she got up every morning. She'd miss the musty rug that sprawled across the floor. She'd especially miss her warm bed with the flowery comforter. But Miya shrugged- it's a small price to pay to travel Unova following the famed trainer's quest.

Miya picked up her bag, suddenly heavy – did she pack too much?- and galloped down the stairs. Anna was in the kitchen, gabbing on the phone loudly. "Oh yea, definitely. Look, I gotta go. Miya just came down the stairs. ... I know! I can't believe it either! ... Yep, I'll see ya." She set the receiver down with a click and looked up at Miya. Her green eyes sparkled.

"Oh, Miya, look at you... Are you sure you're ready? There's your new shoes I bought you. Designed for a lot of running, you know. You packed everything?"

"Of course, mom. I'm all packed and everything."

There was silence, and then Anna rushed forward and embraced Miya tightly. Miya looked up to see a tear running down her mother's face.

"Mom? Are you crying?"

Her mother pulled back and wiped her eyes. "No. Yes. Ahhh... Miya. You know you can always come home whenever you want."

Miya laughed. "Yeah, mom, you tell me that like every day. And don't worry. Professor Juniper sends a ton of her interns out to do some field work. And besides, I'm going with Jiro! You said he was nice, remember?" Jiro had come over for dinner two nights ago so her mother could meet him.

Anna smiled back. "Right," she sniffled, then scowled. "I just wish your stupid father would have the decency to be here."

"Mom, it's not his fault, you know his ship doesn't come in for another week or so," Miya reminded her gently.

Anna shook her head. "Oh, forget him. I'll make him call you later." She reached across the kitchen island and grabbed a small purse. "Here, take this; it's extra money in case you run into a tight spot. And how did you say you were going to get by anyway?"

Miya sighed. "Mo-o-om," she muttered. They'd been through this a hundred times. Pokémon centers healed pokémon and gave out food for free. Some of them even had hostels which only required a payment in volunteer work.

Anna shook her head. "Okay, okay, I'm worrying like crazy. But it's my job... Oh, that sounds so corny. But anyway, Miya, promise you'll call me every now and then and let me know how you're doing! Or else_ I'll_ call _you_!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I promise. I better go – Jiro texted that he's ready! Don't worry, okay?" Miya gave her mom a last kiss on the cheek. "And if you wouldn't mind, can you record the rest of _Surf's Edge_? It's on Wednesdays at 6. Okay?" Her mom nodded silently, tears filling her smiling eyes as she steered Miya to the door.

"You know what, mom, if you keep up your sniffling, you're going to make me cry, too." Miya tried to say that lightly, but her voice cracked and tears began to sting her own eyes. She bit them back, turned around, and hugged Anna tightly.

"You can come home whenever you want," Anna whispered into Miya's hair as they both tried not to cry.

Suddenly, Anna let go, whirled Miya around, and nudged her out the door. "Now, get outta here, you, and go make something of yourself. Oh, wait, you left that one bag in the living room." She scurried out of sight and returned with a small package, which Miya tucked into her bag.

"Thanks," said Miya as she adjusted the panniers on her bike she had packed the night before. Shifting her backpack on her shoulders, she mounted the weighed-down bike. Ten minutes left to get to the police station, where she and Jiro were due for orientation at 2 p.m.

She kicked back the kickstand and began to roll down the path to the street. She turned around and waved once to her mother, who stood behind the screen door proudly waving back. That went a lot better than Miya expected. What she'd expected was for her mother to bawl; either that, or absentmindedly forget she was leaving altogether.

Miya wove through a few hilly roads before she reached Jiro's house. They'd agreed to meet there together to arrive at the police station at the same time. Jiro thought it would make them look more responsible, and demonstrate good teamwork. Anna liked him – she had playfully shoved Miya when she told Jiro's parents their son was a lot smarter than her daughter.

Jiro was just finishing up his goodbyes with his own parents by the time Miya braked to halt in front of his mailbox. Jiro lived in a large house with a big wraparound front porch set somewhat further away from Tidewater Harbor than the other houses- it was shaded by many tall trees and painted olive green so it blended right in. Jiro had a large family: two younger brothers, a younger sister, his parents, his uncle, and his cousin who stopped by occasionally. Miya hung behind somewhat awkwardly as Jiro and his family made their goodbyes. They followed him all the way out to the picket fence where the path would meet the road.

"All right – yep, bye – okay, mom," Jiro was saying as his mother zipped up a pocket on Jiro's backpack, trailing behind as he and his bike rumbled along the dirt. His younger brothers, ten-year-old twins named Ari and Tomi, pushed the handlebars towards the front gate. Kiko, his curly-haired six-year-old-sister, babbled gleefully.

"Look, Miya's here, so I've really got to-" His uncle clapped him on the back. "Okay, bye, I'll call you and everything, as soon as we get to Accumula Town."

"Bye, Jiro!" the twins said in unison as they gave his bike a final push onto the road. He waved and motioned to Miya. With a smile and wave to Jiro's family, thanking them for their wishes of good luck, she followed him down the road. He lived very close to the bridge to Nuvema Town.

It was a long bridge, crossing over the inlet that divided the two towns. Miya could hear wingull cries over the wind that pushed her and Jiro northeast to Nuvema Town. The town blossomed in front of them after they had crossed the bridge. Rising above the buildings was the control tower of the airport that Miya and her mother used to live next to. Anna had always hated being in such a tiny apartment always roaring with the noise of airplanes taking off and landing, so after her parents' divorce, they moved to the much-quieter Tidwater Harbor.

Miya shook off memories of growing up in Nuvema Town as she followed Jiro along the main road. They stopped at the police station and parked their bikes, locking them against the bike rack. Miya's key was on a slender chain and she clasped it around her neck, tucking it beneath her t-shirt. Jiro wore his on a lanyard, which he pocketed.

"Well?" he asked, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Miya replied. "This is probably a bad time to ask, but you do have all your forms, right?"

"Of course, dude." Jiro called everyone dude. Miya returned the smile.

"Are you ready for the trainer test?" All aspiring trainers were subject to many tests and classes during their school years, but the final test was given at the police station before they could become officially licensed Pokémon trainers.

Jiro raised an eyebrow and his smile became a confident smirk. "I've only been studying for years." He rearranged his face to a more modest expression. "I mean. I don't want to get too cocky, though. But I really have studied hard."

Miya shrugged. Every applicant had. "Yeah. I'm sure you'll do fine. All right, let's go get it over with then," she said. Jiro opened the door for her and they stepped inside.


	8. (2) trainer orientation

**Trainer Orientation**

In the lobby were a few rows of chairs, a table with a stack of wrinkled magazines, and a long front desk in front of an ominous closed door to a long hallway Miya knew hid the final trainer test for Jiro. If he didn't make it, neither did she. She didn't want either of them to let Professor Juniper down. Miya's palms were starting to sweat, and she wiped them on the inside of her pockets nervously.

The receptionist glanced up at them from beneath cropped teal-colored hair. "Here for trainer orientation, I presume?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Jiro, sliding an envelope across the desk to her. "I mean, yes, ma'am." She smiled, took the envelope, and passed them a clipboard before going to an office down the hallway. Miya and Jiro wrote their names on the paper. The receptionist returned with an officer she bore striking resemblance to. Miya blinked.

The receptionist laughed. "We get that a lot. We're cousins," she explained. Miya nodded.

"This way," the officer cousin said, and Miya and Jiro followed her down the hall to her office. She sat in the swiveling chair behind her desk, and gestured for them to take the two waiting chairs on the opposite side. A herdier sat obediently beside the desk and regarded them with vigilant brown eyes. Miya sat quietly, folding her hands neatly in her lap. Jiro sat as straight as possible.

"So…" the officer began, pulling up a file on her computer. "You're the special circumstance team, are you?"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Miya.

"And…" she turned to Jiro. "You're the one who'll be getting the trainer license today?"

"That's what I'm hoping," said Jiro lightly.

The officer smiled. "You can call me Officer Jenny," she said. "I'll be putting your paperwork through today and giving you your orientation, okay?"

Miya and Jiro nodded.

"Jiro Takata and Miya Cattano, correct?"

"Correct," Jiro answered.

She looked squarely at Jiro, very seriously. "Are you ready to take the test for a trainer license?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Miya, wait right here. Jiro, follow me, please." Both Officer Jenny and Jiro stood as she took him across the hall. The trainer license tests were given on a computer. Jiro had studied hard for this. Jiro looked back at Miya through the glass from the hall and winked at her. Miya would have returned a smile, but he was already out of sight. After a few moments, Officer Jenny came back and sat at her desk once more. The receptionist followed and stood next to the desk.

"Miya, do you have all those forms from Professor Juniper?"

"Yeah," she said, handing them over.

Officer Jenny opened the envelope and rifled through each one, checking for every signature and check box. "Ah, you make my life easy," she said, handing the forms to her cousin, who wordlessly left the room with them.

Officer Jenny folded her hands on her desk and turned her attention to Miya. "Well, that's all we can do for now. Why don't you go wait up front until Jiro gets done with the test? Results permitting, we'll get your orientation started when he's done and then you two can be on your way."

"All right," said Miya as she stood up. She sat in one of the waiting room chairs by the front door and waited. An analog clock ticked on the wall. A bisharp was in place of the 12 and pawniards replaced each of the numbers around the face. 2:08.

2:14.

2:19.

2:25.

Miya tried to stop looking.

2:29.

2:36.

Miya tried to distract herself by brushing the corner of a carpet up and down with her toe.

2:41. If Jiro couldn't go… neither could she.

2:47.

2:53.

Officer Jenny called, "Okay, Miya, come on back this way." Miya practically leaped up. Jiro was there, too, his expression neutral. "Both of you," she cracked a smile, "have been cleared to leave on your journey with the Trainer Program."

A relieved smile spread across Jiro's face and Miya's. She touched his arm in congratulations and they waited for Officer Jenny to continue. "One more stop," she said as she took them away from her office to another room, one with a long table and a projector.

"Usually," she explained as she booted up the projector from a podium at the front of the room, "we give orientations to larger groups. I'm sure you all have heard about this in your classes."

"All about it," said Jiro, unable to keep a grin off his face. Miya smiled inwardly at this. All his hard work had paid off and she was lucky enough to ride in the wake.

Officer Jenny opened a presentation on her laptop and the softly whirring projector splayed it onto the screen. The image brightened as it warmed up. It was a slide show, and the title slide read, _Unova League's Official Pokémon Trainer Licensing Program: Orientation._

"You two can read, I'm sure," said Officer Jenny, as she clicked through to the introduction.

_Our world is full of Pocket Monsters, called Pokémon for short. Pokémon possess miraculous power, come in all shapes and sizes, live in all kinds of locales, and we humans live together with them in peace. We're always there for each other, the both of us. But joining forces to help each other can often be a difficult task. From the moment you choose your pokémon partner for the journey ahead…that is when the tale of your own adventure begins! On this journey, you will meet countless pokémon, and many people who think in different ways. Through all these meetings, I deeply hope you will find something that you alone can treasure… Right! As you come into contact with people and pokémon, you will mature as a person. And that is the greatest goal of your adventure! So, let us be off into the world of pokémon._

Officer Jenny said, "Okay, so yeah, basically welcome to the Trainer Program. I'm sure you guys are eager to get started, so let's keep going." She clicked through the slides, commenting on many of them, and clarifying them. Miya knew she had an official script she could read off of. Officer Jenny seemed to be trying to keep the presentation interesting and not robotic. Lots of Unova League proceedings were so stale and formal, so Miya was glad of that.

_You will be issued by the Unova League:_

· _One Pokédex, a high-tech device that will automatically record the pokémon you meet_

· _One authorized cross-tranceiver, designed to communicate with other trainers, league officials and representatives, emergency teams, teachers, and other contacts you make along your journey _

· _One GPS to aid with navigation_

· _One starting sampler pack of nutritional pokémon supplements in accordance with your registered starter(s)_

· _One Official Unova League Guidebook_

· _One Unova League Trainer account to allow access to Unova League computers and battle boxes from any pokémon center in the region_

· _One starter pokémon, if required_

The next slides detailed Jiro's assignment in the Trainer Program.

_Current students are required to write a final paper at the conclusion of their journey (due exactly one week prior to their projected graduation date). Prompts will be issued by a teacher, principal, or other Unova League certified individual. _

_Students will be assigned a partner for their journey, with whom they will write this paper. Partners will be determined by personality test results, which the applicants take six months prior to selection. Partners may choose to join with other teams on their journeys, or journey separately. There is no limit on how many students may travel together, but each individual must work with their partner to complete the final project._

Other official-looking slides detailed more rules. Miya wondered how many of them applied to her and Jiro, since she wasn't actually a trainer.

A few more slides talking about laws in various towns regarding battling publicly followed.

Jiro sucked in air in excitement when the next slide came up: _Catching Pokémon: The Basics._ The slide detailed procedure for battles with wild pokémon and when the best opportunities to use a poké ball were. The next slide explained how poké balls worked.

Other slides explained pokémon centers, gym operation, and battle clubs.

The final slide was a brief conclusion, only saying _We hope to see your name etched into the Hall of Fame!_

Officer Jenny shut off the projector. "Any questions?" she asked. Miya and Jiro shook their heads. "Well, I think that's it then. Let's get you your sampler package and you guys can be on your way! Oh, and your poké balls, of course."

Miya and Jiro exchanged excited looks as they followed Officer Jenny to a storeroom.

"Sorry this is kind of unofficial," she said apologetically. "Usually we have big groups and we have a whole room set up for all this crap. There's also an 'Unova League certified individual' there to bore you to tears with all the fine print. Not that you heard that from me," she added with a wink. She reached into a box and pulled out three plastic-wrapped packages of various powders and pellets. "We had to submit your order as fast as we could, and we've got this." Officer Jenny handed Miya the bag in her left hand.

"Thanks," said Miya.

"Okay," Officer Jenny explained. "Since you've got a tirtouga, you've got some tirtouga supplements in there, and a few days' worth of powdered meals, and a few dehydrated poffins." She turned to Jiro, giving him the other two bags. "Here's for your feebas and gallade. They're both labeled. Same deal.

"Now, as I'm sure you guys know, this is no supplement for food. These can only be regarded as a main source of food for probably a maximum of one or two days. You have to do your own research and feed your pokémon responsibly. Natives shouldn't have much of a problem foraging or eating local food. Pokémon originating from other regions," she raised her eyebrows slightly to Jiro, "might have a bit more difficulty, so plan accordingly. Okay. Ready to get your poké balls?"

"Please!" said Jiro excitedly, and they followed her back up the hall to the front desk.

Officer Jenny reached into a drawer next to her cousin and pulled out two boxes. "There's five in here for you, Miya," she said, extending the slightly heavier one to Miya. "And four for you, Jiro, since you've got two starters."

"Got it," he said.

"And that's it from me," said Officer Jenny. "I now defer you two to my cousin Jenny, who will take your pictures and print out your licenses."

"Thanks a lot, " said Miya, and Jiro thanked her as well.

Officer Jenny saluted them jokingly. "In all seriousness, best of luck, you two. Learn lots and have a great time." She retreated to her office.

Receptionist… _Jenny?_ wondered Miya, took their pictures and printed their licenses. Miya took hers and ran her finger along the smooth lamination. Hers was orange, a limited battle license. Jiro's, the official trainer license, was green. They thanked the receptionist and headed back to their bikes outside.

"So that's it, then?" asked Miya as she turned the key in her bike lock.

"I guess so!" said Jiro. They slapped high-fives.

"Ready to go to Accumula Town?"

"I am so ready. Goodbye Tidewater. Goodbye Nuvema. Hello Unova!"

* * *

**A/N**: I haven't seen many of the Best Wishes episodes... so I'm hoping Officer Jenny is still there and still called that. I think on Bulbapedia I remember seeing a picture of a lady with a khaki uniform and short teal hair and a caption of Unova Jenny so I'm rolling with that haha... correct me if I'm wrong.


	9. (2) team plasma

**Team Plasma**

In a few hours, Miya and Jiro reached Accumula Town.

"Ahhh," panted Jiro when they stopped at the hill above the town for a rest. Miya rubbed her burning legs as she drank in the view. "Well, that's my workout for the week!" she gasped.

"Man, what a view!" said Jiro. The town rolled over the green spring hills as naturally as if it were grass and the colorful buildings stretched like trees to the sunny sky.

"When we get there, we are so stopping for a milkshake or something," proclaimed Miya. "I know just the place." She recalled all the times when she came with her mother or Professor Juniper. "Come on, let's go!"

She lifted her feet from the ground and her bike whizzed down the hill. "Wait! Wait up!" called Jiro from behind her. Miya laughed as she raced down the hill.

They coasted into the town, surprisingly quiet for a Sunday afternoon. When they rounded a corner, they noticed why: a huge crowd of people was gathered around a platform with a podium and a shiny green building, roped off with a giant red ribbon.

"Hello, what's this...?" Jiro wondered aloud, pausing to get a better look.

"It looks like... oh! A dedication ceremony! Let's watch!" exclaimed Miya, and she dismounted her bike and leaned it against a railing, which she hopped up to sit on. Jiro joined her and they listened to a speech made by a tall, gaunt woman - who must have been the mayor - for only moments. But she quieted suddenly, glancing confusedly to her left.

A green-haired man wearing strange robes stepped up onto the platform, saying something to the mayor. She stepped aside slowly, shocked. Uneasy chatter broke out among the crowd. The man's strong chin was held high and one sculpted eyebrow was slightly arched, as if what he saw displeased him slightly. His hair was almost as green as the building behind him and he wore an eye patch as red as the bow of the uncut ribbon.

He raised his broad hands and the uneasy crowd quieted. Miya was shocked at the commanding effect he had. "Wow," Jiro whispered to her in amazement, "I can't believe that this crazy weird dude can just waltz into a square and make people listen to him."

Miya stared, frowning, with her eyebrows crunched. "Yeah, and talk about wardrobe malfunction," she agreed distractedly. But she felt strangely commanded by the odd character too.

Jiro stifled a low snigger at her remark.

"My name is Ghetsis," the tall man said in a silky, chilling voice magnified by the tall buildings around. "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about pokémon liberation."

Jiro shot Miya a sideways glance, but Miya, entranced, was focused on the man called Ghetsis, lost in thought about Team Plasma.

"I'm sure that most of you believe that we humans and pokémon are partners and have come to live together because we need each other. However... is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that maybe we humans... only assume that this is the truth? That only humans believe this?

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers. They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work, our 'pets' at home, or our 'friends' who we force to battle one another in cruel organizations such as the Pokémon League..." Jiro looked suddenly taken aback. The words hit home. But as Miya looked around, it appeared Jiro isn't the only one impacted.

Ghetsis continued. "Can anyone say with confidence there is no truth to what I am saying?" The crowd stood in shocked silence. The mayor was still frozen; even she was moved by Ghetsis' message.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we have much to learn." Miya knew that, her mind wandering for a split second to Professor Juniper. What would she think of all this?

"Tell me, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful beings called pokémon?" He looked around encouragingly, smiling almost warmly. "That's right... We must liberate pokémon! Free your pokémon! Then, and only then, will pokémon and humans be true equals! Please consider this. Remember what kind of expression a pokémon shows when it accepts an order.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis stepped back away from the podium. He gestured to it and bowed slightly to the mayor. "And thank you, Mayor, for your time and cooperation."

The mayor, who still seemed hypnotized by Ghetsis' words, stepped forward and wordlessly cut the red ribbon, apparently forgotten until now, and exited the stage without a word. The crowd, unsure of what to do, applauded uneasily and dispersed slowly.

"So... what was that all about?" Miya asked no one in particular. Jiro stared at the ground, biting his lip crossly. "Jiro? What's wrong?

"Ugh, what a jerk. Ghetsis? Who does he think he is? He can't just come and bash the Pokémon League. That's just rude! And he's like bashing me too! And trainers! Argh!" Jiro fumed.

"Umm...uh, I, I wouldn't worry about it, Jiro. That guy's just a nutcase. He probably doesn't know anything about how well real trainers treat their pokémon, anyway," she said apprehensively, secretly wondering herself if there _was_ truth in what Ghetsis had said.

"I don't know, Miya, he really scared some people out there," snapped Jiro. "If there's anything I could never stand, it's having someone come between me and pokémon." He pointed to the thinning crowd, softening. "Look. That kid is totally about to kick her petilil to the curb."

Miya turned. Sure enough, a blonde girl who didn't look much younger than herself held her petilil out in front of her, tears running down her face. The petilil looked confused as the girl set it on the ground and ran away.

"Wait!" Miya yelled, hurrying forward. "Your petilil...!" The girl stopped and looked back, but just for a moment; with a sob she turned and kept running. Miya picked up the wide-eyed, confused petilil, and stroked it gently. "Don't worry," said Miya, "she'll come back soon..."

"I doubt it," said a somber Jiro behind them. Stony faced, he added bleakly, "She's not the only one doing that either. Do you want that petilil? I think it's yours now."

Miya floundered, aghast. "But, I..." She looked down at the bewildered petilil. She hugged it close. "It's okay, baby, don't worry... I know, Jiro, maybe we can take it to the pokémon center."

Jiro shrugged. "That's a good idea. That petilil's too young to fend for itself."

"But what about the other pokémon?"

"Some of them will manage, I hope," he said, eyeing a ducklett that was flapping its wings above its trainer.

"It looks like it's crying," Miya observed sadly. "So why does it still fly away?"

"Damage has been done, I guess," Jiro said gloomily. He touched his belt where his poké balls were held against his hip. Miya stiffened.

"Don't worry," Jiro muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "_I'll _never abandon _my_ pokémon."

* * *

"Good gracious, this is the twelfth one we've gotten today," said the disgruntled nurse at the pokémon center. "What's going on, anyway? Maybe _you_ two can give me a straight answer."

Jiro sighed and shook his head. "It's awful. This creep named Ghetsis and a bunch of his Team Plasma goons took over some dedication speech and started convincing everyone that we're imprisoning pokémon and we need to release them. And that's what people are actually doing."

"Yeah," agreed Miya, "he totally shook everyone up."

The cranberry-haired nurse frowned, reaching out to Miya to take the petilil. She stroked it and cooed at it, then looked up. "Who left this one?" she asked.

"I don't know," said Jiro dismissively, "some girl."

"She was about our age," Miya added quickly. "Younger, though. She seemed really torn about leaving her petilil. I think she'll come looking for it," she finished hopefully.

"Well, we'll see," sighed the nurse.

"What was the dedication speech for anyway?" Miya asked, twirling her hair thoughtfully.

"Oh yes- there's a new Battle Club. Trainers can practice battles there. Though, I imagine, after that speech, the place won't be too popular..." the nurse trailed off.

"Oh, well, I assure you, if there's anyone like me who won't fall for that load of crap, the place will be making fine business," Jiro retorted angrily.

The nurse smiled, her furrowed brow unraveling for what was probably the first time that day. "That's the spirit, young man," she said. "Well, if you two see any other lost pokémon... you know where to go!"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jiro. "We will!"

Miya grinned. _Now we're talking._

* * *

**A/N:** Obviously Ghetsis' speech is taken directly from the games and I don't own that content. probably goes without saying but yea just in case haha


	10. (2) accumula battle club

**Accumula Battle Club**

When they got back outside, Jiro defiantly announced that he'd be going to check out the battle club. Miya already had an assignment from Professor Juniper. She'd called her on the cross-tranceiver that morning to announce that they were nearly at Accumula Town. So, Miya headed to the library. She browsed the shelves for a few books, selecting _The Legends of Arceus, A Geologic History of Pokémon, _and _Do Genesect Dream of Electric Mareep?_

She sat town and wrote the paper in an hour or so, returned the books, and went to meet Jiro at the battle club. Giant glass doors slid open with a whoosh as Miya approached them; blinking to adjust to the change in lighting, she stepped into the battle club lobby. The first thing she noticed were the rows of kiosks with wide screens projecting pictures of trainers and their pokémon teams. It reminded her a bit of the Nuvema Airport with all of its self-check-in ticket kiosks. As she walked by them to the information desk, she paused to look.

The first trainer to flash on one of the screens was a tall, confident-looking girl who didn't look much older than Miya and Jiro. It was an animation, and the trainer tossed her thick brown hair over one shoulder, seeming to not take her eyes off Miya. Her name flashed across the top: Dana Williams. Her pokémon team trailed after in a scrolling sidebar, ticking off each of their stats. Her battle history bloomed on the screen next. And then there was an alert: Next Battle- Dana Williams vs. Jiro Takata.

"Are you kidding me?!" Miya cried. Jiro was already going to battle and he didn't tell her? She jogged up to the information desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The man behind the desk greeted her with a polite, toothless smile.

"Is there admission for spectators?" Miya asked.

"Are you here to watch a friend?"

"Yeah, Jiro Takata, apparently he's up next."

"Hmm, yes, he is," the man replied. _Assistant_, his badge read. He passed Miya a clipboard. "Here, if you sign up, I can enter you in the system and you can get a year-long spectator pass for all the battle clubs in Unova."

"Um, okay, does it cost anything?"

"It only costs 100 PD."

"Oh, all right," said Miya, and scribbled her name and information across the form quickly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled up 100 PD note and slapped it on top of the form. "When does the battle start?"

The assistant took her forms and money and gave her a tiny card and a brochure. "Just a few moments, I think. Do you need a key ring?"

"No, thanks. That's it?"

"Yes. An attendant will scan your card as you enter to take your seat. Have a nice day!"

"Perfect, thanks," Miya said, heading over to the double doors that would lead her into the main arena. Sure enough, an attendant held out his hand for her card, scanned it, and handed it back to her, opening the door for her.

Jiro was on the far side of the arena. It wasn't big, maybe about as big as a basketball court. There were bleachers dotted with other trainers and their pokémon. There were little kids, too; this wasn't really what Miya would have considered a family environment, so this shocked her slightly. She wondered if the place would have been fuller were it not for Ghetsis' speech earlier that day.

Another girl, presumably his opponent Dana Williams, entered the arena from behind Jiro. Miya watched him stand to meet her. They greeted each other courteously, shaking hands. Miya couldn't hear anything that they said, although she saw Jiro's lips move and Dana throw back her head in a laugh. Dana walked to the other side.

A static noise filled the air, and Miya looked up to see that there was a press box on the other side of the arena. Behind the glass was an announcer fiddling with a microphone. "Good afternoon, poké fans…" More static, then it suddenly disappeared, replaced by the clear, echoing voice of the announcer. "It's a fine day for the opening of Accumula Town's very first Battle Club! This is our fourth match of the day, and what a fine afternoon it is for a friendly pokémon battle indeed. On the north side we have Dana Williams, a trainer and regular Battle Club competitor hailing from Luxuria Town. Her team today consists of misdreavus, delcatty, and pachirisu. On the south side we have rookie Jiro Takata of Tidewater Harbor, challenging Dana with his team, feebas and gallade. Trainers, please approach your marks! Are we ready to battle?!"

Cheers from the crowd spurred Miya to run into the bleachers to find an empty seat. She slid to rest and applauded politely. A battle shield lowered from the ceiling to shield spectators from the action. Miya let Milo out of his poké ball. "You might want to see this," she whispered in his ear.

Milo did. He always wanted to watch out for his fellow water-type pokémon. Especially when electric-types were around. Ooh, that pachirisu looked menacing.

"Come on, that pachirisu's not that bad," said Miya over the applause. "Look at his stats." She pointed up to the screen on the north wall where the stats of each pokémon were displayed. Jiro was on the left, Dana was on the right. All the pokémon displayed full health bars at the moment. Dana may have had more pokémon than Jiro, but only one was a higher level than his.

"Trainers, send out your first pokémon and begin!" the announcer called, and Dana's pachirisu and Jiro's gallade rushed forward.

"And Jiro's gallade uses a Leer on Dana's pachirisu- that's quite a nasty look, seems to have caught the pachirisu off guard-" Miya glanced with the audience to the stats board where the pachirisu's defense number dropped by one.

"But this is one tough pachirisu, I can tell by the looks of it- oh! Dana counters this with a command for a Quick Attack and it works! That's down fifteen hitpoints for the gallade."

Jiro's gallade was named Dasya. When he'd introduced them all the day they left, he'd told Miya that Dasya was a gift from his uncle who lived in another region. Miya wondered what she'd do in Jiro's position. Dual fighting- and psychic-type against electric… Dana's pachirisu began to glow. Was that beginning of Spark?

She couldn't hear any of the commands Jiro gave to Dasya, but she was sure he was yelling at him to use caution.

The announcer continued, "Pachirisu's winding up to deliver a powerful Spark- a Spark is capable of paralyzing pokémon, but it looks like Jiro's gallade is ready- here comes a Confusion ray- oh! It's beaten the Spark to its foe." Miya held her breath- Jiro had told Dasya to use Confusion before Dana's pachirisu could shock him.

"A risky move by Jiro pays off! This could be bad for Dana; look at that pachirisu stagger! It certainly seems disoriented." The pachirisu ran into the battle shield and was knocked backwards after the collision to sit, dazed, on the ground. Miya watched its hitpoints fall on the stats board.

Dana recalled the pokémon and raised her pointer finger high in the air, looking slightly ruffled. The announcer called, "Dana's recalled pachirisu; it's taken out of the battle. That's one down and two to go for Jiro!" Jiro clenched his fists in triumph to mannerly applause from the crowd.

Milo shifted next to Miya. Surely, the others wouldn't be this easy, Miya? Miya shrugged in response to his curious expression. She folded her arms and sat back.

"Both trainers are switching out now- Jiro's only option is his feebas, a safe option now that the type disadvantage is out of the way. This one's a mature feebas, could be due to evolve any day now, eh? Anyway, Dana sends out her delcatty."

Jiro's feebas, Navy, was outfitted with pods around her gills so she could breathe the air in a land-based battle, and she wore around her fins two lifters to allow her to move at the same height as her opponent. _Don't those weigh her down?_ Miya wondered.

"It looks like both trainers are back in action," continues the announcer. The delcatty turns away from Navy and then suddenly strikes; Navy strikes the ground briefly before rising slowly back up. "That's a nice Fake Out by Dana's delcatty; an excellent start to the battle, but now Jiro's feebas has half the hit points as before-"

Miya and Milo both glanced to the board-

"-But he's directed it to Tackle the delcatty, and it misses! That is not a forgiving delcatty; Dana strikes back with Double Slap. Wow! What a close one. Another hit and Jiro would have a fainted pokémon, but will he push his feebas to its limits to knock out the delcatty?" the announcer called. Miya could see Jiro huff from where she was sitting as he recalled Navy and raised a finger into the air, just as Dana had done.

"And Jiro plays it safe; that feebas is out of the battle. Dana recalls her delcatty- that'll be misdreavus against gallade, and that's quite a type disadvantage for Jiro."

Miya knew that Dasya could have clobbered the delcatty with some fighting-type moves. Why did Jiro recall him in the first place?

"Folks, gallade is fighting- and psychic-type, and misdreavus is a ghost-type, strong against psychic pokémon. Jiro needs to choose his moves carefully if he wants to win…"

Jiro pointed across the field, commanding Dasya to … what was that?

"But Jiro's got an ace up his sleeve!" the announcer exclaims. Dasya slices the misdreavus (his elbow runs straight through) and the misdreavus winces. "That's Night Slash, a dark-type move that can damage a ghost-type!"

The misdreavus recovers quickly. "Dana's going to counter that with a Hex from misdreavus, and that's a particularly nasty one." Dasya faltered, and on the stats board, his health bar dropped.

"Now misdreavus is made to face one nasty Leer from gallade- that'll be a drop in defense for sure- misdreavus retaliates with a Psywave, and that's gotta hurt." Milo nudged Miya's shin and pointed to the stats board, where she saw exactly what the announcer had said. Dasya was at half hitpoints now; was his luck about to run out?

"Jiro jumps on the weakened misdreavus by sending another Night Slash, and it's a knockout!" The misdreavus fainted, and Dana recalled it, raising this time two fingers into the air. "That's one pokémon left for both teams, now!"

Dana sent out her delcatty again. Miya could see her grit her teeth as she pulled her hair tighter in her ponytail.

"And it begins," the announcer calls. "Here's a type disadvantage for Dana's delcatty, a normal type, up against gallade which is half fighting-type. But delcatty strikes first with- ho, ho, what's this, a Hyper Beam?! Oh, incredible, what a twist! Dana's delcatty has been trained well using a TM and that is one powerful attack!"

An intense, bright beam of light slices across the arena and strikes Dasya squarely; Dasya flies back against the battle shield.

Jiro runs over to Dasya and, looking distressed, raises two fingers into the air. "And it's a knockout, what a victory for Dana! Hyper Beam was a risky choice; if it had failed, her delcatty would have had to rest and surely left a wide-open opportunity for Jiro to exploit that type weakness. What a payoff. Congratulations to all pokémon on both sides, this was a hard-fought battle by both trainers of course, but that's the end, folks!" The crowd applauded and Dana made a brief curtsy before making her way back across the arena.

The announcer read off some information about the next battle, but Miya wasn't listening. She stood, worried. She hoped Dasya wasn't seriously hurt. That was it? It was over so quickly. She picked up Milo and dashed down the bleacher steps to meet Jiro.

* * *

**A/N:** Another author note haha, sorry, I'm back. Anyway a quick note about battling: I tried to keep as true to game mechanics as I could, especially with the stats. Pokemon is a world full of nuts technology, so I figured I'd add a little. It never made sense to me that pokemon that are basically fish could battle with a pokemon that's... I dunno, something that isn't also submerged in water. So I gave Navy some lifters.

I will depart from conventional game battling by not making it turn-based. Real battles don't have pokemon waiting to take turns and strike each other. The opponents in trainer battles are also are more likely to withdraw their pokemon before they faint, especially if they care about them. ;P

Maybe I'll go into this in more depth later, but trainers can scan their pokemon using their pokedex to see hitpoints, status, base stats, and experience. These are all approximations of a pokemon's current health/fitness that the pokedex converts into numerical data.

Which leads me to question how/why pokemon evolution works... another day, maybe.

What a complex world, right?! :)


	11. (2) the end of the day

**The End of the Day**

"Jiro!" she called as she reached the bottom of the steps. She tapped her foot impatiently as the battle shield raised. When there was enough space for her to fit, she ducked under it, and ran out onto the arena. Jiro was sitting next to his worn-out pokémon. Both of them leaned back against the wall. Jiro looked up as he saw Miya jogging over.

"Hey."

"Is Dasya all right?"

Jiro and Dasya looked at each other. Dasya blinked weakly. "He'll be okay once we get to the pokémon center," replied Jiro. Miya gave him a hand to pull him up.

"You fought really well," said Miya. "That Night Slash move really was clever. I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Yeah," a voice from behind Miya said. She turned to see Dana walking up to them with long, purposeful strides. "It was an excellent battle. You had me scared for a moment, there."

Jiro looked down, hiding a smile. "Thanks."

"Anyway, sorry about the Hyper Beam. Is your gallade okay?" She asked, her brows furrowing in concern. "It was rash of me and I just knew it was powerful enough to win, but…"

Jiro shook his head as he helped Dasya to his feet. "He'll be all right. His name is Dasya."

Dana extended her hand to Dasya. "You were excellent, Dasya," she said to him. Dasya's thin lips turned upward in a smile.

"I'm glad to see that you weren't turned away by all of that Team Plasma shit," Jiro said to Dana. He ran his hand through his hair sheepishly.

"Me? Of course not. My pokémon live for the exhilaration of battle. Well, these three do, anyway." Dana laughed. It was a tinkling little chortle.

"This was our… first," Jiro admitted.

"Really?! Wow, what an excellent fight, especially coming from a beginner!" exclaimed Dana. _She really likes that word, _thought Miya. Jiro smiled modestly and thanked her. "Listen, we should probably get out of the way for the next battle. It'll be in a few minutes. Do you know what, though? I usually battle at the Luxuria Town Battle Club. You know, off Route 3? I just came down here for the opening of this one. You should totally come and challenge me again some time. And you, are you Jiro's friend? You, too! What's your name?" she asked, turning to Miya.

"This is Miya," said Jiro, sweeping his arm in her direction. "She and I are partners in the Trainer Program."

"I'm not a licensed trainer, though," Miya amended hurriedly.

Dana frowned. "Well, what are you then? Oh, that came out really rude. I'm sorry. Hey, walk with me to the pokémon center?"

"Sure," said Jiro as he recalled Dasya. Miya hugged Milo to her chest as she followed Jiro and Dana to the pokémon center.

Dana asked her a few more questions about her assignment along the way and gave Jiro a few battle tips. After their pokémon were healed, Jiro and Dana exchanged contact information and Dana left to go back to Luxuria Town.

* * *

Back at the hostel above the pokémon center, Jiro leaned back in a beat-up lounge sofa and Miya browsed a vending machine. "Sooo… not bad for a first official battle, huh?" He kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Not bad," Miya replied, considering her selections. Well, Miya knew Milo's opinion: candy was always the best option. Miya nudged Milo with her foot as she bought an energy bar. "To be honest, I had no idea you were going to do it. You just said you were going to check it out, and so I figured that meant to like watch a few battles first. I almost missed it!"

"Yeah." Jiro chuckled. "I didn't want to call you cause I knew you were doing that essay. How'd it go?"

"Well, it's done, that's for sure."

Miya played a game of chess with Dasya as Jiro took Navy and Milo for a swim in the pool in the basement, and they ended the day with smoothies at a smoothie shop. When Miya nestled into a creaky bunk bed in the girls' wing that night, she lay awake.

So Dana and Jiro's pokémon had wanted to battle. The battle kept playing over in her head.

The words Ghetsis had said that day echoed in her head. Cruel organizations such as the pokémon league…? But they needed the pokémon league. Pokémon leagues were what held the regions together.

Still… Navy had to wear ridiculous gear just to be able to compete at all outside of the water. And when she fell… she couldn't stop thinking about the pushed-up scales along her belly, her crumpled fin, so easily fixed by the pokémon center. What about Dasya getting blasted back against a wall? All so they could have the glory of saying they won.

Shit.

She was overthinking all this. Pokémon wouldn't fight if they didn't want to, she told herself, and in her head, it felt like a resolution. Her thoughts flitted to Milo, sleeping in a poké ball zipped inside her backpack at the foot of her bed. He probably missed his tank at home.

When she fell asleep, she dreamed of waves and characters from her favorite show, _Surf's Edge_. Blair, the lifeguard main character, was wearing a red eye patch and asked her, "What is Milo to you? Your partner? Your pet? Your _friend_?" Then he turned into Lara, whose bubblegum-pink hair was now a stale tea green. "What's wrong?" she kept repeating to Miya. "Girl, what's wrong?" And then her pidove Uffie was there. _It's what any respectable pokémon would do. _

In her dream, Miya swatted them away like they were flies and then she dreamed of nothing but silence.


	12. miya's essay

**Miya's Essay **

_**Prompt:** Outline and evaluate the practicality of at least five existing Pokémon origin theories. Your essay should be at least 750 words, well organized, and free from spelling and grammatical errors._

**Theories Regarding the Origin of Pokemon**

Several theories surround the debate on the origin of pokémon. These are theories of various scientific credibility, but after years of research, little conclusive evidence has been found to fully support any one theory. Five of the leading theories are the Engineered Replacement Theory, the Enhanced Evolution Theory, the Radiation Adaptation theory, the Extra-Terrestrial Source Theory and the Arceus theory. Each theory will be explored in the duration of this paper.

The Engineered Replacement Theory was first developed eighty years ago after the discovery of DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid), colloquially known as Dream Mist for the way it appears when extracted from cells and isolated. Pokémon DNA is structurally different from human DNA; pokémon have an ability to change their DNA at certain points in their lives while humans don't. This suggests that pokémon were possibly genetically engineered to be able to survive in a changing environment. Evidence that supports the Engineered Replacement Theory also supports a historical notion that our present society developed in the aftermath of a prior, highly advanced society which collapsed due to an unstable environment. Additional evidence to support the Engineered Replacement Theory can be found by examining the fossil record- no pokémon fossils can be found dated earlier than 10,000 years. Before that, a completely different set of pokémon species were found, suggesting a mass extinction occurred. Many scientists believe that the only way for biodiversity to return so quickly after such a catastrophic event is through outside intervention, be it human, divine, or extraterrestrial.

The Arceus and Extra-Terrestrial Source theories explore the possibility of the latter two propositions. The Arceus Theory stems from a creation myth passed down for generations. Arceus, a legendary pokémon, is said in these myths to have created the Sinnoh and Ransei regions, possibly the entire universe. Legends say it has shaped the universe with its 1000 arms. These are creation myths pervasive throughout many regions, lending credibility to the theory simply because of its ubiquitous occurrence. However, the existence of Arceus has not been proven scientifically, and the theory does not have much data to test its validity, so this is generally the least-accepted theory among the scientific community.

The Extra-Terrestrial Source theory is another hard theory to fully prove. Its basis is the idea that pokémon come from an extraterrestrial source, and are not native to this planet. Pokémon have a different type of intelligence from human intelligence. Evidence supports the theory that pokémon have a form of a hive-mind, since they are capable of understanding human speech and also have the ability to understand and communicate with pokémon of different species. Humans have never been able to mimic this ability even with the strongest technology, so this theory, offering an extraterrestrial origin, could explain how this works. However, many pokémon do not have adequate body types to allow them to survive in space, and no evidence of intelligent extraterrestrials to bring them here has been discovered. These points among others are logic against this theory.

The Radiation Adaptation Theory suggests that pokémon evolved from the creatures found in fossils to become the forms they are today. DNA extracted from pokémon who have it has shown that they are all distantly related, possibly coming from a common ancestor. The Radiation Adaptation Theory takes the same historical notion into account, that thousands of years ago, our environment was contaminated with radiation. Thus, life on our planet had to adjust and evolve to survive. This theory, however, does not account for inorganic pokémon without (extractable) DNA such as klink and evolutions, roggenrola and evolutions, or cryogonal, for example.

The Enhanced Evolution Theory goes hand-in-hand with the Radiation Adaptation Theory. Slight differences exist between the two, however. While Radiation Adaptation Theory suggests that pokémon evolved their current forms by selective pressure, the Enhanced Evolution Theory proposes that pokémon were actually positively affected by radiation, making some pokémon adopt forms that would not otherwise support life. Scientists studying this theory ask, why is it that pokémon made from steel and metal are alive, but steel and metal are not capable of supporting life as humans know it? These researchers propose that bizarre distortion of atomic particles by radiation could cause life to arise in strange ways, giving pokémon the power to harness electricity and fire and bend the elements to their wills.

Ultimately, no decisive evidence has been found to completely support or refute any of these theories, and the scientific community continues to work towards a conclusive answer of the perplexing question: Where did pokémon come from? Perhaps finding the answer to this question will point us in the direction of discovering our own origins.

**Grade: B+**

_**Juniper's notes:** Good rationale and criticism given for each of the theories, but you've missed a few points- dream mist is not DNA. Dream mist is a byproduct of DNA. Dream mist forms when DNA is extracted from a pokémon and we can use that DNA to look into their dreams and memories. Supporters of the Arceus or Extra-Terrestrial Source theory might argue that this supports that pokémon are not of this world or human creations. (In that light, what about humans?) Some say that this is an argument for the hive-mind theory. Supporters of ERT might argue that this is an engineered form of DNA, capable of passing on genetic information as well as culture and memories, while human DNA only passes on genes! Interesting, huh? Dream mist actually got that name because it has a sedative effect, ha-ha. _


	13. (3) unova route 2

**Unova Route 2**

They left Accumula Town early in the morning. Miya pedaled along Unova Route 2 on her yellow bike. Her sweaty palms gripped the handlebars tightly, and her thighs burned as she reached the top of yet another hill. She'd been down this road quite a few times before with Professor Juniper, but the trip was sure a lot different on a bike- the hills and rock-strewn road left her legs and lungs burning.

They weren't passed by many vehicles as they just weren't very common in Unova. Most people relied on pokémon and teleportation, but Miya and Jiro didn't own a teleporter or a flying pokémon large enough to carry them, so they had to bike everywhere.

Jiro was next to Miya, swerving slightly on bumps in the road because he was looking at his handlebars, where he tried to balance his olive green Pokédex as he shuffled through it.

Miya bit her lip. "Um, Jiro, exactly what are you searching for so intensely?"

"Doesn't the Pokédex point out where you can find pokémon?" he asked pensively, not looking up any higher than the road in front of him. His dark brown eyes quickly darted back to the Pokédex.

"Well, yeah, I'm sure it does. I don't know, aren't you supposed to be the expert at catching pokémon?" she joked.

Jiro huffed and waved his hand at her. "Oh, phooey. I've never done a reverse search before."

"We can pull over and look around for ourselves, if you like," Miya suggested.

"If it's all right with you." He slid the Pokédex shut, then added, "Anyway, I could certainly use a break." They pulled their bikes off the road, and Jiro tied them against a tree, locking them tight.

Miya glanced around. Today was pretty quiet. Tall grass and sparsely spaced trees were the only things she could see aside from the practically-mountainous Route 2.

The sun was high in the cloudless sky, casting dappled shadows on the ground beneath the trees. There was a slight breeze from the sea, now miles away, that ruffled Miya's hair. "Talk about perfect conditions for finding pokémon," Jiro mused, grinning. "Come on! Let's go!" Barely able to contain his excitement, he tramped through the grass into the forest. Miya scurried after him.

Several hours' worth of searching did no good for Miya or Jiro. "You think pokémon would let their guards down on a nice day like today," said Jiro.

"Cheer up, Jiro," Miya said. "It's only our first week. It's not like you're gonna be catching pokémon left and right. And besides, pokémon have to approach _you,_ anyway. How many pokémon do the Striaton gym leaders fight with again?"

"There's three of them… and two each."

"Are you supposed to battle all of them?"

"I don't know." Jiro shook his head. "Did you know they're brothers?"

"Really? Who's the oldest?"

"Good question. I think they're triplets."

"Huh."

"Well, are you ready to keep going? We could probably cover a few more miles before sundown."

Miya nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Another hour of traveling put them only a few miles short of Striaton City. At nightfall, Miya unrolled their bedrolls in a grassy clearing not far off the main road. Milo was nearby, rolling in the moist grass with Jiro's pokémon. Camping out like this was a new thing for Miya. "It's hard to believe that a trip that takes only a few hours by vehicle can take days on a bike. Isn't it, guys?" she said meditatively to the three pokémon around her.

Milo noted that it was probably hard but going to bed hungry was far worse.

"What, are you _still_ hungry?" Miya asked, making a face at Milo. "You're going to get fat if you keep begging me for snacks like this."

Milo looked up at her with shining, beseeching eyes.

"Garghhh! All right. Just don't look at me like that," she groaned, resigning, and she reached into her bag to toss him a poffin. She grumbled, "Jesus, you're looking at me like I'm starving you. You poor neglected pokémon. Anyone else?" she asked flatly, holding up two extra poffins. Navy and Dasya pounced excitedly. "All right, all right, jeez, ya little gluttons," she said affectionately, batting them away.

Jiro stumbled back into the clearing with firewood, nearly tripping over a low-lying tangle of grass. "Ow." Miya stifled a laugh. Jiro looked over his shoulder. "Hey, there's this purrloin, and it's kind of following me."

"No way?" Miya said it more like a question, looking around. Then she spotted it a few feet away behind a tree. Its green eyes glinted in the fading sunlight, and it flicked its scythe-like purple tail. "Ah-ha, Jiro! Maybe it wants to come with you."

Jiro dumped down the firewood into the makeshift fire pit. "Nah, it probably just wants to steal from us."

"Oh, poo, don't be so negative; the poor baby probably followed you because it's hungry," she said dismissively. She stood up and went to the edge of the clearing. Squatting down, she patted her knees and cooed to the purrloin. "Come here, sweetie, ya wanna snack?"

Miya was _not_ giving that little furball any of Milo's food. Milo jammed his nose into what's left of the poffin with a snort. "Milo, don't be rude," Miya chided. "You're going to get sick if you eat so much, anyway," she said, grabbing another poffin from her back.

Jiro shook his head and puzzled over matches, trying to light the fire. "Don't trust it, Miya. It's gonna take all your food. You know the name of that species is Purrloin, right? Like… purloin. It literally means steal."

Miya threw him a cynical look. "Here, boo-boo, we've got plenty of food if you're hungry!" The purrloin advanced into the clearing cautiously, one slender paw at a time, then it bounded forward and snatched the poffin. It gobbled it up as Milo looked on jealously.

Miya laughed. "So you were hungry, huh? Why don't you just stay with us for the night? We'll give you breakfast in the morning. How about that?"

The little pokémon purred and allowed Miya to stroke it. "What a cutie! See, Jiro, he just needs some TLC."

Jiro smiled and petted the purrloin. "I guess so," he said. "Fire's ready when you are, by the way."

"Great," said Miya. She hoped it would keep away any wild pokémon that might try to attack them asleep.

Miya and Jiro stayed up talking well after the stars came out, and crawled into their bedrolls after rekindling the fire. The stars above twinkled, dimmer now that they were so close to the lights of Striaton City. The purrloin didn't leave and curled up near the fire.

"Here," said Jiro. "If you don't have any place to go, you can just… sleep in my hat." He turned a hat upside down and set it on the ground. The purrloin poked the hat with its paw, then curled up inside. Jiro smiled. "Well, good night," he said.

* * *

Miya woke up with dew on her face. It was a misty, foggy morning. She blinked and looked around. Jiro was gone, and so was the purrloin. She yawned. "No breakfast for you," she said groggily to the absent pokémon. She reached into her bag, grabbing a mini box of cereal. She popped a grain into her mouth and called her mom.

When she finished, she closed the cross-tranceiver, and lay back in her sleeping back to go back to sleep, hoping Jiro didn't wander too far.

* * *

She heard him before she saw him.

"Hey, Miya, wake up!" Jiro said excitedly. Miya was lying on her back, looking up at the fog glowing in the morning light.

"I was right!" declared Jiro. His baseball cap, black and blue with a yellow ring, was centered back over his disheveled hair. "That effing purrloin was just out to steal from us!"

Miya raised her eyebrows expectantly. "That so?"

"Uhh- yeah. The little sucker stole my hat! So I tracked her down, and she scratched me, so we battled, and then … I caught that little bug!"

Miya grinned. "Jiro! That's great! What did you name it?"

"Her," he corrected, beaming. "I named her Lamia."

"Wow, Jiro! Look at you."

"Told you."

"Whatever."

"Now, get up, sleepyhead! Let's get to Striaton City." Jiro bent down to unlock the bikes they'd tied to a tree. They packed up camp and continued down the foggy road to Striaton City.


	14. (3) before striaton gym

**Before Striaton Gym**

A few days spent in Striaton City were very productive for Miya and Jiro. While waiting for Professor Juniper's friend Fennel to arrive in town, Jiro practiced at the city's battle club and Miya got some excellent shopping in, caught up on the cross-tranceiver with Lara and some old friends from Nuvema Town, and explored the lush gardens just west of the city. Together, she and Jiro sat in on a lecture at the Trainer School, and they explored the Dreamyard to the east. All in all, they'd had a good time in Striaton City in the days they'd spent there.

Miya awoke late on the fourth day of their stay, feeling refreshed. She slid off the rickety hostel bunk bed and dropped to the floor. Jiro was on the bottom bunk- they were lucky enough to get a room for just the two of them for a few nights. He wasn't there, though, and left a hastily scribbled note on the bed.

_Mornin'_ _Miya,_

_I think I'm going to go check out the Striaton gym to see if I'm ready to challenge the gym leader(s?). I know you've got a meeting with Fennel this afternoon, so I'll try to be quick, okay? See you around 2, I think._

_ Jiro_

Hm. Miya folded the note and put it neatly into the recycling receptacle in the wall. She frowned. Jiro and his three pokémon had made a lot of improvements over the past few days, but would "checking out" the gym mean launching into another battle he probably wasn't prepared for again? Sure, the Trainer Program gave him a 1000 PD grant every month, but it wouldn't be enough to cover gym entry fees if he lost and continued to do so.

Miya shook her head. _Think positive. Jiro'll go get 'em._

Milo snored softly on the floor. He'd slept in a pan (borrowed from the hostel's kitchen) lined with wet paper towels for the past few nights.

"Hey." Miya knelt down and rubbed his shell. She ran her hand along the six dips that lined his back. "Wake up."

Milo cracked a single grumpy eye to scowl at Miya. It was the crack of dawn, what on earth was Miya doing up?

"We've got a morning to kill before we go see Fennel. And Jiro's gone to the gym."

Milo closed his eye. Mornings should definitely be killed, all right.

"Milo, you are so lazy. Well, you're welcome to stay here. I was going to go to the gym too, but if you'd rather sleep…"

Milo's scale-armored head snapped up. What? Who's sleeping? Miya and Milo should go to the gym, right now!

Miya laughed. "That's what I thought. Let me get dressed, and we'll go find Jiro." She and Jiro had an armoire in their room; she'd taken one side and he'd taken the other. They'd unpacked, anticipating a few days' stay.

As she pulled a fresh shirt over her head, Milo's excitement about visiting the gym started to rub off on Miya. Milo always had seemed enthusiastic about battling. That fighting spirit and competitive nature he had were what inspired Miya to apply for the Trainer Program in the first place. She wasn't so sure how she felt about being in command in the battle arenas, though she knew Milo had a big enough personality to compensate for both of them but also that he was well-behaved enough to not disobey her. Juniper had said they'd make a good match.

For Miya, the pull to leave on a trainer's journey was more to see the region than to fight in pokémon battles. Always being more on the shy, domestic side, she wasn't sure she'd ever be able to leave home without an excuse. This was good. _Eye-opening,_ she thought as she pushed the pocket linings on her jean shorts back in.

She shut the armoire door and regarded herself in its mirror. Her blond hair, although usually dry and somewhat lackluster, was falling flat pathetically without its frequent dose of salt water. She knew this journey would take her away from the ocean for longer than she'd ever been away before.

Miya's hair looked fine, could they go now?

"Milo, give me a minute."

She twisted her hair into a sloppy braid and pinned her bangs back behind her ear. Milo pushed her sneakers over, and she sat on the bed to tug them on. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she ducked in front of the mirror one more time to mess with her bangs. Her reflection's hazel eyes rolled back at her as she decided to give up on her hair, and she and Milo left after locking the door behind them.

She called Jiro on the cross-tranceiver. His face popped up on the small screen when he answered.

"Hey!" he said. "You got my note, right?"

"Yeah, I did. Are you at the gym yet?"

"Yes! It's fantastic. Really weird. The front part is a restaurant. Like, a real restaurant! Can you imagine? When the three brothers became gym leaders, they wanted to uphold the family business in addition to running a gym. So they did both! Isn't that incredible?"

"Wow, that is really interesting," replied Miya. She'd missed the hour for breakfast, for sure, but maybe she could order some pancakes for lunch… "So how's 'checking it out' going?"

Jiro smiled, looking away. "Yeah, yeah, I know what you mean. Maybe I won't challenge the gym leaders today. I've been watching a few battles. They look pretty strong."

"I didn't know they let trainers watch."

"They do, but for a fee."

"Jiro! How much have you spent today!"

"A hundred and fifty. That's nothing. That covers the entrance fee too."

"Oh. Does that mean you'll have to pay the entrance fee again if you decide to challenge tomorrow?"

"Probably," Jiro said.

"Do you think you've picked up their battle styles pretty well yet?"

"I'm not sure. I think I have a pretty good idea."

"So do you just battle one of them?"

"Some trainers do. Some of them battle all three."

"Really? Isn't that much harder to get the badge, then?"

"They win two of the three battles."

"Hm." Miya opened her mouth to ask what Jiro planned to do, but a glint in Jiro's eyes gave her the answer before he opened his.

"I think I want to battle all three of them."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I've got three pokémon, now."

"Are you and Lamia doing well?"

"She's fantastic. Look, why don't you meet us for lunch? Unless you have something else to do."

"No, I'm starved. I'll be right there."

"Cool, see you soon."

They ended the call and Miya and Milo made their way to the Striaton gym. At lunch, Jiro told Miya all about how he and Lamia were learning to battle together, and how really, with his experience, she was at the same level of his other pokémon. He was lucky that his brother had trained Navy so well, and that he'd known Dasya for such a long time they practically understood each other's thoughts. Miya nodded into her grilled cheese (she'd missed the breakfast menu for pancakes after all). It was the same with her and Milo.

After lunch, Jiro got his hand stamped and they made their way across town to Fennel's.


	15. (3) fennel's laboratory

**Fennel's Laboratory**

"Do you think this is it?"

"Well," said Miya, looking back and forth between the directions Professor Juniper had sent her and the front door before them, "it's gotta be the one."

"I thought we'd be going to a lab," said Jiro.

They were amid streets upon streets of condominiums. This was the last street; its back was to a forest. The directions had led them to the last house on the row.

"Me too." Miya reached over the front gate and opened it. They walked up the concrete path to the steps and Miya knocked gingerly on the front door.

Inside, something fell.

Miya and Jiro exchanged glances.

They heard footsteps and a key turning in the lock. It swung open to reveal an eager girl with glasses and two perky buns on the sides of her head. Certainly not a pokémon professor?

"Good morning, Dr… Fennel?" Miya asked cautiously.

The girl grinned. "Oh, hey there. I'm not Dr. Fennel. I'm her little sister, Amanita. You're Miya, right? She told me you were coming. Come on in!" She stepped back and ushered them inside.

Miya and Jiro took of their shoes as they looked around the place. It certainly looked like a house, not an institution of science.

"Who are you?" Amanita asked Jiro, peering at him curiously.

"Hey. I'm Jiro." He stuck out his hand, which Amanita shook wholeheartedly.

"Are you trainers?" she asked.

"Well, I am," explained Jiro. "Miya has an assignment from Professor Juniper and she and I are traveling together." Miya nodded to confirm this as Amanita's big eyes, magnified behind her glasses, looked her way.

"Oh, well that's nice. My sister's upstairs. Follow me!" Amanita bounded up the staircase to her right and Miya and Jiro trotted up behind her.

When Miya saw the room they entered, she understood. This looked much more like a lab. There was a desk and several bookshelves near the landing, and around the corner was lots of machinery and lab equipment. Miya had no idea what any of those things were. A munna floated serenely in the corner near the window.

"Wow," Jiro declared. "Wow."  
"It's kinda messy," said Amanita sheepishly. "Here they are, sis," she called to someone ducked behind a computer.

The person stood up, and Miya knew that was Fennel. She wore a long white coat and she had even longer midnight-black hair, pinned out of her face with a delicate flower hairpin.

"Hi! You must be Miya," she said, standing and walking over to shake Miya's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Aurea's told me a lot about you. Who's your friend?" she asked, smiling in Jiro's direction.

"This is Jiro," Miya replied. "He's just gotten his trainer license and we're partners for this year."

"Ah, that's right. I remember. She told me about that too."

Jiro jumped in. "I'm sorry, who?"

"Oh, I suppose I'd better introduce myself better. I'm a scientist and I believe one of my friends, Dr. Aurea Juniper, is responsible for sending Miya here. My name is Amethyst McCarley. Fennel is a nickname and a pseudonym I use to publish my research in the scientific community. Most of my research I conduct in the lab right here," she gestured across the room, "and my sister here, Amanita, is a real genius." Amanita blushed. "She's a computer and technology whiz, and I could hardly perform much of my research without her."

"Well, I don't know about that," said Amanita bashfully, bobbing up and down on her feet.

"What kind of research do you do here?" Jiro asked.

Fennel's eyes twinkled. "Well, you know how pokémon and humans who are closely bonded have some sort of psychic link between them? Where you both can just understand each other? We're wondering if pokémon have the exact same connection with one another, or something different. We're hoping that studying their dreams will help us find some common threads between different species, and possibly give us insight into how they view their own origins." Fennel locked eyes with Jiro. "Also, we're wondering if there's some way to amplify this psychic field between pokémon and humans. It would revolutionize battles, for sure." She winked.

Jiro raised his eyebrows- this news would certainly pique his interest, Miya was sure- and he tried to feign neutrality, but failed.

Amanita laughed. "Trainers."

Fennel turned to Miya. "I'm sure Aurea gave you quite the task of reporting my findings back to her, did she?"

"Yeah. Helping her out with research is the whole reason I'm out here," said Miya.

"Well, I've been abroad at several international conferences recently. I'm happy to relay my notes along."

"I think that's what she had in mind."

"There were a lot of interesting presentations. Amanita, could you send them to Miya's Pokédex? The ones I have in that folder."

Amanita nodded and sat down at the desk and began furiously clacking away at the keyboard.

Fennel made her way back to the machine she was standing behind earlier. "Do you know what this is?" she asked.

"No idea," answered Miya and Jiro in unison.

"This is a machine that lets us monitor a pokémon's dreams. A pokémon lays here," she said, patting a cushion. "As you can see, it's pretty small and this machine can only accommodate small pokémon, so we don't get the widest sample size." She shook her head. "We hook a pokémon to this computer and give it a dose of dream mist, which can act as a sedative. When the pokémon falls asleep, we can compose a visual and auditory projection of its dreams by connecting Shae here to the machine as well."

The munna drifted over.

"That's Shae," commented Amanita, who had finished at the computer. "You should be able to view the presentations anytime you want, Miya."

"Thanks," said Miya. "I'll check 'em out."

Fennel continued, "This is a machine that's a real staple to our research. Do you have any pokémon who would want to try it?"

"I bet Milo would love this," said Miya. Milo was usually the adventurous type. She called him from his poke ball and explained the machine to him. "You sit here, and you go to sleep with some dream mist, and the machine and this nice munna named Shae will record your dream. It would help Dr. Fennel with her research. Do you want to try it?"

If the dream mist tasted good, Milo would try it.

Miya laughed. "I think that means he's in."


	16. (3) milo's dream

**Milo's Dream**

Milo and Miya are on the floating docks back at Tidewater Harbor.

This is the summer they met, and together they gaze out at the sparkling water, waiting.

_Miya never saw it coming, but Milo saw trouble when Anna stopped coming to the floating docks two hours before Jon's ship came in. When she did come, the boat was just on the horizon._

It is an impossibly large boat, and the fog horn is loud and low and it rumbles in Milo's stomach. Unless he's just hungry.

_When the ship finally pulled into the harbor, Anna was busy with her knitting. When Jon came down to say hello, Anna would hang back while he and Miya laughed and talked._

_Jon would suddenly send Miya and Milo out to play, and when they would come back, Jon would be gone. Gone shopping for groceries like a good father and husband, said Miya's mother. Now run along. It's a great day out._

_They never fought, as if they didn't want to make a scene. Fighting solves nothing, changes nothing, they said. When there is no way to settle your differences, you must go your separate ways. It happened so gently and quietly, it was almost like it never happened. Miya didn't ever see it coming, but Professor Juniper did. Milo did._

The dream shifts and they're at the ice cream parlor. Finally Milo can eat something.

_Miya didn't act like she was upset about her parents going their separate ways. They both knew that Jon liked the sea, and that was where he belonged. Milo understood this. He loved the sea as well. They both knew that Anna liked security and stability, so she would stay where she was. Miya was like that, Milo knew. _

Pistachio ice cream (not Milo's favorite but Miya's and he'll always steal food from _her_) runs down his chin and he realizes it tastes watery, salty. He looks down and he sees tears, growing into a gigantic puddle, then swelling to an entire ocean that swallows him whole and he wishes he could just tell Miya that-

* * *

Milo blinked his eyes open.

"I think we've gotten what we need from that dream," said Fennel gently.

"Milo, are you okay?" Miya asked. She felt eyes on her. She pulled him to her chest as Fennel changed the topic, asking Amanita to explain dream mist to Jiro. Miya whispered to Milo, "That's not really what you dream about, is it?"

Milo had no answer to give.

"I'm fine, you know. It's okay. I'm over it."

He pecked her lightly. Miya wasn't sure what he meant, but she didn't want to dwell on it, so instead she paid attention to what Fennel was explaining to Jiro about pokémon dreams.

"They're different from human dreams. Much more vivid and realistic. Human dreams are often more fantasy than reality, it seems."

Miya wished Milo had dreamed about food or battling. She thought that's what he would dream about. Not her. Jeez.

They listened to Fennel go over some of the latest technologies she'd seen at her conferences, and discussed some emerging theories about pokémon dreams. Miya took notes distractedly. Fennel and Amanita invited them to stay for dinner, and they left at sunset back to the gym.

* * *

**A/N:** TBH I thought Milo was going to dream about food or battling, too. Funny how characters seem to sort of write themselves after a while.


	17. (3) trio

Miya hurried to keep up with Jiro as he led her through the large central aisle of the restaurant to the back, where the gym lobby was veiled behind large red curtains.

"This is it… cool, right?"

Miya looked around. The room by itself was nothing special. It looked like the back of the restaurant, still, dimly lit and cheaply carpeted. Jiro checked back in at the desk. He waved Miya over so she could check in as a spectator.

"What's the spectator fee?" she asked.

"50 PD," the receptionist sighed. He'd glanced at the clock at least four times in the past minute, probably because he couldn't wait to get off work, Miya guessed.

Miya opened her wallet and fished for the money, then slid it across the desk to him. Jiro slapped another 50 PD note on the desk.

"What's that for?" Miya asked. Hadn't he already paid to watch the battles?

"Challenging, dude," Jiro answered, turning toward her with an offhand grin and a wink.

"You'll be the last battle of the night, kid," the receptionist said tiredly. "Better make it worth it."

"I'll try my best."

"Okay, you head downstairs and they'll call you when you're up. And you," he pointed with his pinky at Miya, "you can go through those doors over there to the balcony and watch. No sitting on the railings. Please."

Miya nodded. Jiro made his way to the stairwell door. "Hey, wait," she said, running over. She ended up slamming into him with a hug without thinking. "Good luck!"

He seemed startled for a moment, then returned it warmly. "Thanks a lot."

Miya stepped back impulsively and quickly adjusted her braid. "Give your pokémon a pat for me," she added, gazing intently at the ugly carpet.

"Thank you. I think they'll appreciate that for sure."

"Yeah. Now go get 'em!" she said as he turned back toward the stairs. He gave her a brief salute before disappearing. Miya spun back towards the balcony door, catching the receptionist staring at her as she went. She ignored him, feeling her face heat slightly. Come on. Hugs weren't out of bounds with boys. She'd been traveling with Jiro for a few days now. They'd spent a lot of time together. Lara went around hugging and kissing everybody's cheeks and grabbing everybody's hands and nobody made a scene out of _that_, surely_. Shove it, receptionist_, she told him inside her head as she pushed through the door to the balcony above the arena.

"Whoa," she said aloud, taken aback by the size of the place. It hadn't looked gigantic from the outside, but she hadn't counted on the gym being built into the ground. The balcony, empty except for her, was at least two stories above the arena floor.

So this was a pokémon gym. It was different from the battle clubs. For one, there were no bleachers. Gym battles were more personal matters, so it made sense that they weren't too inviting to spectators. The arena was also completely different. Instead of a bland dirt floor, the arena was covered with rocks and small pools. Weird.

She called Milo out of his poké ball and picked him up. "You're getting heavy, Milo," she muttered. "We've got to weigh you soon."

Miya had no right to call Milo fat, thank you very much.

"Look, Jiro's about to go on." She and Milo leaned against the railing. "And you've gotta actually pay attention, because there's no commentator."

Milo snorted. No commentator. Darn. How would Milo ever have a clue what was going on.

"If you're gonna be fresh, I'm gonna push you over this railing," she joked.

And then Milo could get a nice swim in one of those pools down there-

The double doors on the opposite side of the arena slid open with a whoosh that Miya could faintly hear from where she was standing. Followed by an older man with stark white hair, Jiro was talking with a man wearing a crisp vest and a white apron. He looked like a stereotypical waiter, Miya noticed.

Unless that was the gym leader?!

"Milo, could that be-?"

Miya had done her research. This had to be Cilan, one of the three brothers who owned the restaurant and were the city's gym leaders. Cilan's specialty was grass-type.

"That's Cilan, Milo. Do you think Jiro will battle all three of them? Or just Cilan? That's no fair; Navy's got a type disadvantage."

Milo grunted incomprehensibly.

She watched Jiro and Cilan shake hands and make their way to opposite sides of the arena. A flicker of light caught her attention. Across from her, the opposite wall faded to become the same type of stats screen she'd seen at the battle club. Both competitors' pokémon's stats appeared on their respective sides.

The white-haired man who had followed them in, Miya assumed, was the referee. When he spoke, his voice echoed in the big room, but Miya was distracted by the balcony door swinging shut with a bang.

The remaining two brothers settled down a few feet away from her: Chili and Cress.

"Hey," said Cress, the water-type leader, turning to Miya. "Tirtouga, huh?"

Miya smiled shyly. "This is Milo."

Milo gaped at the two gym leaders.

"Hey, Milo," Cress said. "This is my brother Chili, and I'm Cress. I specialize in work with water-type pokémon. Nice to meet you. And…what's your human's name?" His soft slate blue eyes met Miya's as he asked.

"I'm Miya."

"Are you going to challenge the gym, too?" asked Chili, the fire-type leader, leaning over the railing past his brother to look at Miya.

"Oh, no, I'm not."

Cress cocked an eyebrow, the one that wasn't hidden behind cascades of blue hair. Miya wondered fleetingly if they all dyed their hair according to their favorite types, but was interrupted by Chili, who said, "Whoa, they're already starting!"

The four on the balcony immediately turned their attention to the arena below. As they jerked around to look, Cress' elbow grazed Miya, but he didn't move it. Miya stood frozen. She was totally in physical contact with a gym leader. A gym leader! Her social anxiety kicked in; she wondered if he expected her, a lowly spectator who wasn't even a trainer, to move-

Milo must have sensed her inner crisis and weaseled his way between her and Cress. She'd have to thank him later, she noted as a flurry of leaves fluttered past her face.

_Pay attention, Miya, you're going to miss the battle,_ she told herself sternly.

Cilan had sent out pansage, and it didn't look very threatening on its own, but its vines slithered through the air like terrifying animated lashes. That must've been Vine Whip. Miya glanced to the other side of the arena to see how Jiro was faring. He'd sent out Lamia.

Lamia recoiled in pain and hissed. Miya furrowed her brow in concern. She looked to the stats board. Minus twenty hit points, it displayed. "Come on, Jiro…" she mumbled.

"The other trainer?" Cress asked softly. "You know him?"

"Yeah. He's my partner." Miya didn't take her eyes off the arena, watching intently as Jiro directed Lamia to kick up a cloud of sand with Sand Attack. The little purrloin recovered quickly, springing off the ground and bounding off the rocks, stirring up dust from the floor. With a swish of her tufted tail, Lamia sprayed sand into the eyes of the pansage. It was so quick, Miya thought she could have missed it had she blinked.

There was a growing cloud that obscured full view of the two pokémon, but Miya heard the pansage shriek angrily and Lamia's hissing and mewling. It was safe to assume that they were both striking each other blindly, and neither was coming out on top. Jiro called Lamia backwards.

The dust settled and the two pokémon stared each other down. Both pokémon were covered in scratches. Miya was disturbed to see, even from her height, a thin red line of matted fur across Lamia's cream-colored back. She gasped.

"Did they both use Fury Swipes?" Chili whispered to Cress.

"I think so," his brother replied.

Miya avoided looking at both of them, feeling somewhat sickened. They both must be used to seeing this kind of stuff, being gym leaders. She looked down to Milo. His focus was still on the arena; he, too, seemed unaffected.

The two pokémon were breathing hard. At the same time, the trainers shouted commands: "Torment!" from Jiro, and "Vine Whip, quickly!" from Cilan.

Two vines ripped out from the pansage and streaked across the arena, homing in on Lamia, who stood her ground. With a snarl, she ducked behind a rock at the last second, and the vines slapped against solid rock and snapped back, but not before Lamia raked a claw through one of them. Miya blinked. That was clever. Lamia was very good.

"Did you see that?" Cress asked his brother excitedly.

"Of course I did, dumbass, I'm right here."

"That was an awesome use of that move," Cress commented to Miya. "Your friend must've trained that purrloin really well."

"Actually… he just caught her a few days ago."

Cress' jaw dropped. "Seriously? That is one _sharp_ purrloin!"

"Pursue it!" Jiro hollered, as the pansage darted between rocks. Lamia sprang after.

"Work Up!" yelled Cilan. "Get ready to give it all you've got!"

Cilan's pansage had hidden behind a rock and Lamia prowled, releasing a low Growl. Miya held her breath; it took all her willpower not to yell out to Lamia where the pansage was.

They were on opposite sides of the same rock now…

"Come on," Miya whispered.

The pansage leaped out at Lamia and Licked her with its long, pink tongue. Lamia staggered. Obviously, this was not something she expected at all.

"Did Cilan tell his pansage to use Lick?" Miya asked Cress.

"I didn't hear him," he replied. "Sometimes, trainers don't always tell pokémon what to do. They both just know what move will work best."

"Oh." Miya looked up to see Lamia's hit points falter but only slightly; still, her hit points were quite below the pansage's. "Ghost isn't very effective against dark, is it?"

"No, but it seems to have caught her off guard, for sure."

"Yeah."

Lamia shook her furry head. "Trick it!" Miya knew that was Jiro's code for "use Fake Out" after watching him battle over the past few days. Lamia had picked up on that quickly. She leaped after the pansage and acted like she'd missed, then swiped a claw fiercely. It sliced a deep, red welt into the pansage's green belly.

Miya paled. That had to hurt, badly. The pansage's hit points dropped dangerously low. She saw that Cilan didn't have much more color than she did.

Cilan's mouth moved, but Miya couldn't hear what he said. She, Milo, Cress, and Chili leaned forward over the railing raptly to watch the pansage's vines snap out once again and grab Lamia's paws, knocking her off balance.

Jiro began to panic- he danced left and right on his feet, clenching his fists. "Fury Swipes!" he yelled, and Lamia struggled and struggled and slash!- her claws collided with the vines, slicing off segment. Cilan's pansage shuddered and drew the vines back haphazardly and its hit points took a nosedive, but just before they hit zero the pansage disappeared in a flash of red light. Cilan had recalled it, and he raised one finger above his head.

The announcer raised an arm into the air. "Cilan has withdrawn pansage from the match, and it's a victory for the challengers!"


End file.
